Lone Wolf
by Syreina
Summary: Seth left his pack to become the champion after all the promises by Hunter. Now though he needs them to protect him and his child. Will they forgive him or cast him out.
1. Chapter 1

Seth stands staring at the doctor. He feels like he's drowning. The man though goes on talking like everything is fine. Seth has paled completely out and is breathing rapidly. Hunter looks at him and wraps his arms around him, holding him tightly. Hunter then looks at the doctor and says something. Seth can't hear it as the doctor gets up and leaves. Seth feels another body press against him and hold him just as tightly as Hunter.

Hunter whispers softly. "Hey you need to stay with us, Pup."

Seth speaks softly. "I'm here.. I'm.. here."

Hunter nods and whispers. "I need you all here."

Seth whimpers softly and then lays his head on Hunter's chest. "Hunter.. I'm scared."

Hunter sighs and holds the pup close. He can feel Seth's wolf and knows that fear is driving Seth's wolf to press out. The wolf wants to come out and protect Seth. Seth's wolf might be an omega and submissive but it still would defend it's self. Seth holds his stomach and then looks Hunter. Both of them knew that pregnant omegas where vulnerable. Omegas where normally where protected by a pack. If the omega wasn't protected by a pack they knew omegas often would choose to abort the baby. They where too vulnerable alone and Humans preyed on them.

Seth though had left his mates and his pack when he joined Hunter. Hunter was a Vampire and that was a drastic offence in the were culture. Were's are a community on their own. They didn't interact unless there was a reason to with the Vampires. Seth had committed something close to Treason when he went with Hunter to be world champion.

Seth never thought he would end up like this. He looks down at his own feet.

Hunter pulls Seth to face him. "who's the father?"

Seth rubs his head and whispers. "I've only mated with two people ever. You know that. I was mated to them years ago."

Hunter nods and then watches Seth shift. Seth holds his stomach.

Hunter tips Seth face to him. "what's your plan then Seth?"

Seth whispers. "I need my pack.."

Hunter frowns and looks at him. "Seth.. "

Seth whispers "I have to try.. even if they didn't want me. I know .. well I doubt they will take me back but I have to try. The baby deserved a pack."

Hunter sighs and whispers. "you're an adult.. I can't stop you but that doesn't mean I agree with it."

Seth nods and whispers. "I know.. Don't tell them."

Hunter nods and knows that Seth's fear is they will take the baby from him. He holds Seth tightly. Omegas had few rights in Pack life and Alphas had been known to take babies from omegas and cast them out of packs.

Hunter didn't like Seth's plan.

* * *

A/N this is another test of the waters to see if you want me to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Seth rubs his head and chews on his lip as he walks through the backstage area. Tonight they would announce that Seth was going to be out of action for 6-9 months. Seth was already getting cold feet. He knew that to be back in the pack he would have to put up with a lot. There was also still the potential that he wouldn't be accepted. Seth closes his eyes and looks back at Hunter. Hunter looks at him with a soft look. He knew Hunter was worried but he needed his pack. Him and Hunter talked and they figured the best way was for Seth to get "injured" and ask his pack for help.

Seth jumps up and down getting ready. He was in a match with Kane who was mated to the pack leader. Kane as much as he wanted to hurt Seth wouldn't. Kane was normally a softy so he was safe for Seth to work with while pregnant.

Hunter watches from the side lines as Seth locks up with Kane. Even he winces when Seth gets his knee out of place and then is escorted back. Hunter hates to admit that Seth was a good actor.

Hunter takes a breath as they walk to the trainers room. He doesn't like this still as Seth holds onto the trainer. Hunter shuts the door and locks it. The trainer takes a step back and Seth looks at Hunter and bites his lip.

Hunter nods at the trainer. "it's all set up with my friends.. You'll go for "surgery" on Tuesday and then you should contact your pack. Remember though. If it doesn't work.. or you can't take it. I will just come get you off the farm. I don't care what Taker or Kane say."

Seth whispers. "I doubt they will stop you from taking me if they don't want me."

Hunter sighs. "I don't count on that. Packs are possessive of their omega's because they are the breeders for a pack and give them pups. Most packs would consider it war for me to get you."

Seth fidgets and starts to second guessing himself. He could stay with Hunter and Shawn.

Hunter runs a hand through Seth's hair. "shh if you need it.. you are coming with me. Let me figure everything else out."

Seth turns his head and nuzzles into Hunter's hand. He takes in Hunter's scent and whispers. "no matter what.. Thank you."

Hunter nods and then kisses Seth's temple. He then leaves yelling that Seth is useless to him now. Seth closes his eyes and hopes no matter what that he is making the right choice. Seth looks at the trainer. He smiles at Seth and pats his knee. Seth gets down and takes the crutches after the medic wraps his knee to keep up the ploy.

The next day Hunter announced that Seth was hurt and would be returning to the USA to have surgery.

Then on Thursday. Seth had to admire the details that Hunter went to. Including paying for the videos and photos for this to work. Seth shifts as he takes the last photo of his recovery. He was in the hospital bed and then stands up. The doctor mock holds out his hands, "It's a miracle.. I'm one hell of a fake surgeon."

Seth laugh softly and then looks at him. "What can I say doc."

The surgeon then looks at him seriously. "since you are.. well. By the time the pack sees you, you should be almost healed. That Were virus of yours is amazing still I must say. You should the fake a bit of a limp and for at least a couple days though. After that you should be good to go."

Seth nods and then whispers to the doctor. "the baby?"

The doctor smiles softly. "You won't show for probably 2 months. Then you will have to tell your mates and pack because you're an male omega. When you start to show.. it'll be obvious."

Seth nods and touches his stomach.

The doctor also hands him a bottle of pills. "Here these are your prenatal pills. If you need... anything call me."

Seth nods and holds the pills close. "thank you."

The doctor nods and then leave the room for Seth to get dressed. If Seth was going to be honest he was terrified now. He had a pack to convince to take him back. He knew he would start at the bottom and have to be submissive to everyone. He walks out of the room and sees Shawn, Hunter's mate.

Shawn looks at him and then opens his arms for his pup. Seth moves into them and leans heavily against Shawn. Shawn whispers softly. "You sure about this.."

Seth nods and whispers. "I need .. I have to try."

Shawn sighs softly and looks at him. He gives Seth a phone. "Hide this.. If they take your phone for some reason.."

Seth nods and whispers. "Don't worry."

Shawn frowns sadly. "I will worry. Kane is here and I think he's expecting you."

Seth nods and bites his lip. "Where?"

Shawn points to the door. "He's down stairs. Don't worry I slipped in the doctor."

Seth runs a hand through his hair. "why is he waiting though."

Shawn chuckles. "well it was a match with him that you got "injured" in. Also is one of the leaders of your pack. You have to expect him to waiting."

Seth nods and picks up his crutches. Shawn straightens out Seth's brace and then gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Be careful."

Seth nods and then hobbles out of the office. He can't help the bit of shock to see Kane the person standing there.

Kane eyes him and then speaks in a monotone. "Good to see you up and moving."

Seth nods and looks at him. "Yeah.. I guess.."

Kane eyes him. "Hunter says he's done with you. Not a surprise since you useless to him now."

Seth nods and holds his crutch tighter. "Yeah. I need to find a somewhere to go."

Kane nods and eyes him up and down. "You are an omega of the pack. You still belong to us." he states and then shrugs. "Taker says that you are to return to the pack. Can't leave an omega vulnerable .. even if you are trash."

Seth winces and then bites his lip. "He.."

Kane waves his hand as he looks down at Seth. "He says that we have a duty. That's all. Before you think you can weasel your way back into our lives and where you left. You are the bottom of our pack. The bitch. You hurt your mates more then anyone. For that I personally would leave you to deal with sleeping on the streets. He though is right. We have a duty."

Seth nods and whispers. "Yes Sir."

Kane reaches out and takes the bag from a nurse who comes and then looks at Seth. "Lets go. Once we're home though your washing off the scent of those vampires you're so fond of."

Seth nods and follows him and doesn't know how bad it will get for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Seth rides quietly with Kane as they head towards the farm. It wasn't a farm as much as a large house on a huge plot of land. Taker had converted the land to large area for the wolves to roam. It was far enough away that the pack wouldn't be seen by humans and open enough to have good hunting grounds. He remembers when he was first brought here.

* * *

 _Seth looks over at his pack leader a stern man. He had negotiated for Seth to join Taker's pack. All because Seth wanted to wrestle for the wwe. Since Seth was an omega and the wwe was considered Takers territory. Seth had to join Taker's pack. Seth steps out of the car when they arrive. There's a large black wolf sitting in the distance with a beige wolf. Seth chews his lip and looks around. A huge man walks over and shakes his leaders hand._

 _Taker nods. "Morning.. This is the omega Seth?"_

 _Seth's leader nods and smiles. "This is."_

 _Taker takes him in and then tilts his head. "He's young."_

 _The leader nods. "He just reached adulthood."_

 _Seth bites his lip harder but Taker reaches over and shakes his hand._

 _Taker nods. "He will need to .. be mated. Any omega that enters the WWE is mated. Vince demands it to prevent a war over an omega."_

 _Seth fidgets and looks down at his feet. It was his packs tradition that the leader would arrange a marriage for Omega's. Seth hadn't even met the alpha or alpha's that he would be mated to._

 _Taker looks over at Seth. "But I know though the alpha's will.. be delighted by this one."_

 _Seth blushes and he hears the tell tale sounds of paws across a tiled floor. He smells the alpha's before he can even see them. The scent of Ocean air and spice hit him. Taker smirks at the shifting in Seth and then looks behind him as two people enter the living room._

" _boy's Meet your omega."_

* * *

Seth takes a breath as they park in front of the house. Kane gets out and then opens Seth's door. He takes Seth's arm and pulls him down roughly. Seth oofs and has to remember to limp and hold onto Kane a bit. He takes the crutches when they're handed to him.

Kane looks over as the door opens and Taker walks out. Taker looks annoyed as he walks over.

"omega." Taker states as he crosses his arms looking over Seth. "I see that you came crawling back."

Seth swallows and holds the crutches close using them using them as a barrier between him and Taker. "Yes.."

Kane shrugs. "He has no where else to go so of course he came back."

Taker nods and looks over at Seth. Taker's alpha seems to beat down on Seth and makes him bow his head in submission.

Taker shakes his head. "His mates are out right now. I doubt though that they want him anywhere near them. He can sleep in the basement."

Kane cocks his head. "The stairs with his knee.."

Taker shrugs. "That's his problem. He'll be healed soon enough."

Seth fidgets and whimpers when Taker advances on him. Taker stands right against his side. "I would never have brought you into this pack if I knew you would hurt them like this. You are scum.. if it wasn't my packs duty to make sure you're safe. I would let you stay on the streets."

Seth closes his eyes and they sting with tears. He begins to feel like this was a mistake.

* * *

Seth looks around the basement. It's dark and damp. Like all those basements in the horror movies. One wall has canned goods. The other has the deep freeze then there's a tiny single bed with a dresser and light. Kane puts the bag down and Taker puts Seth on the bed. Taker carried him down after Seth almost fell down the stairs.

Seth looks around and pulls his arms around himself. This would be the first time in a long time that Seth would be sleeping alone. Seth actually always had someone to sleep with when he was with Hunter. The first night he shifted and slept with Hunter's dog. He didn't want to tell them that he had never slept alone. The next night Hunter's daughters thought that they had another dog when they woke up and found him. That night Hunter came out and got him to shift. He then let Seth sleep with him and Shawn. Hunter and his coven took turns with Seth.

Even though Seth was back home where he shouldn't feel alone he was. Seth looks up at Kane and Taker Both though leave him. Not saying a word to him or even speaking at all.

Seth looks down at his lap and closes his eyes. He was really beginning to feel like this was a mistake and that he should call Hunter. He looks up when he hears people talking. A Deep voice sounds from upstairs.

"he's here huh."

"yeah he's in the basement. Far away from you."

"Good keep him that way."

"Don't worry he will be too busy working and away from you. He's off for 6 to 9 months though."

"Don't care.. mating him was a mistake."

"we thought with our dicks.. he should have realized what a whore he really is."

Seth shakes and whimpers softly. His curls up on the cold bed and closes his eyes. He wasn't willing to give up yet.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Seth limps up the stairs. He didn't sleep at all since he can't sleep alone. He keeps the crutches with him as he limps out of the basement. He freezes when he hear speaking in the kitchen. He isn't certain that he wants to go there. Since he is the bottom of the pack right now he wouldn't be allowed to eat with the pack. He would eat last and what ever was left.

Seth sits down on the couch and pulls the uninjured knee to his chest. Hearing this mates last night say he was mistake hurts more then he would ever admit. This was his pack though and it still scents as home. The pack scents bring up emotions of belonging and wistfulness to him. He though doubts now more then ever that they will ever forgive him.

Seth closes his eyes and touches his stomach. He knows that he can't keep the pregnancy away from the pack for long. The doctor had gave him a scent suppressants so that they won't know that he's with child yet. He though won't be able to hide the child forever. Seth closes his eyes and thinks.

Seth oofs when he feels a hand hitting the back of his head. It pulls him from his thoughts. He looks up holding his head seeing someone that takes his breath away.

Roman glares down at him. "Kane wants you to clean the kitchen."

Seth nods and he can scent Dean behind him.

Dean growls softly in Seth's ear. "Get to work bitch."

Seth nods and limps towards the kitchen needing distance from Roman and Dean. His heart racing as he feels their scents driving his wolf insane. He hears as he leaves.

"He smells weird" Dean states.

Roman's voice carries to him. "It's because of the Vampires."

Seth walks into the kitchen and Kane hands him a cloth. Seth begins to clean up the kitchen quietly. He remembers when he first came and Dean would watch him help Kane clean up after cooking. Seth would keep throwing the cloth at him asking him he had work to do. Dean would swoop over into the kitchen and pin Seth against the wall and tickle him.

Seth wipes at his eyes as he looks around the kitchen. Now though Dean and Roman wouldn't give him the time of day. Seth finally looks at the tattoo on his wrist and rubs at it. He got the tattoo to symbolize that they would be together forever.

Seth jumps when there's a rumble form behind him.

Taker looks down at the little omega in the kitchen. "Regretting coming back yet?"

Seth shrugs and whispers. "I had no where else to go."

Taker nods and then then looks over at Seth. He watches Seth starts to fill the sink.

Taker then states firmly. "I think Dean and Roman will break the matting bond with you."

Seth drops the plate in his hands and it smashes. Pieces fly all over the floor and Seth backs away the pieces and Taker.

Taker ignores it and speaks evenly. "When they do I plan on giving you to another pack. Somewhere far away from us."

Seth nods and looks at the floor.

Taker shrugs. "Karma is a bitch isn't it Seth."

Seth looks over at him with tears in his eyes. "I'm .. I'm just going to leave. This was a mistake."

Seth turns to head to the basement. He shrieks when Taker reaches out catching him by the hair. Seth cries out as he's pulled back.

Taker growls. "I think you forgot your place Seth. You are an omega and the bitch of this pack. Dean and Roman may have given you a lot of freedom as an omega but they are sick of your shit. You will know your place in this pack. You are ours and you're not just leaving to whore yourself around."

Taker throws Seth to the floor and Seth lands with a hard thud. Seth looks back with wide eyes. He can see that Taker is angry. Seth shakes as he moves and kneels in front of him showing submission. Hoping that this calms Taker down. Seth knew that Omega's where possessions to a lot of packs. But to see his pack acting like this is new. He knows it's because of what he did.

Taker glares at him but turns and leaves the room. "Clean this mess up.

Seth kneels on the floor and then looks down at his hands. What now does he leave and risk Taker and Kane coming form him. He didn't want another pack though. Let alone with a child growing in him. The new pack could potentially force him to abort the baby because it's not theirs. Seth slumps to the floor and takes a breath.

He needs to know if Roman and Dean are going to break the bond. If they where truly giving up on him.

Seth moves and stands up. He cleans the kitchen but doesn't eat anything. Kane keeps him busy though the rest of the day cleaning and cooking. Seth actually finds a bit of enjoyment from not being able to think since he is busy. At dinner. Though while Seth is serving the pack dinner he can listen to the conversation. He also

Dean keeps glaring at him over the food.

Taker finally looks at them and asks. "you know we can break the bond instead of staying with him."

Dean puts down his fork and growls. "We should."

Roman shrugs. "He's probably slept with those Vampires he was staying with."

Seth stiffens and then growls "I did not."

Dean snorts. "Sure whore.. That's why you left."

Seth slams his fist into the table as he leads over it. He glares over at Dean and Roman. "I never broke our mating vows."

Roman snorts and then Dean grabs Seth's hair. He yanks Seth's head back and presses his nose into Seth's neck. He breaths deep before whispering. "that's why you don't smell like a wolf."

Roman shakes his head and then looks at Taker and Kane.

Seth closes his eyes. He can't tell them why. He pulls himself free and then mutters under his breath. "I never broke our vows."

Dean snorts and then waves his hand. "why don't you go back to the basement."

Seth shakes his head and leaves the room. He heads down stairs and then grabs the phone that shawn gave him. He holds the phone and bites his lip. He then texts to Hunter and Shawn.

He jumps when he hears a voice.

Sasha Banks looks at him. "Why don't you tell them that your pregnant."

Seth stumbles over his words. "I.. I'm not pre..."

Sasha covers Seth's mouth and speaks softly. "Seth.. I know about scent suppression."

Seth closes his eyes and sighs. "Shit."


	5. Chapter 5

Seth's eyes dart quickly around the room and once he sees Sasha is alone he calms a little. "I don't.."

Sasha stomps her foot and eyes him. "Don't you dare lie to me. Seth we use to be best friends. "

Seth chews his lip and then ducks his head as he looks at the floor. Sasha was the adopted Daughter of Kane and Taker. They never explained how they came to adopt her and Sasha never talked about it either. Everyone knew enough not to push Sasha for an answer. She might smack people that annoyed her.

Sasha glares at him and then states calmly. "why don't you tell them."

Seth whispers. "Sasha.. you see how they react to me.. they'll take the baby away and I'm just an omega. They have all the power."

Sasha shakes her head and looks at him." They won't. My Daddy would never take the baby of an omega away. Let alone Dad is softer then anyone knows."

Seth mumbles. "Kane would probably lead the way for them to do it."

Sasha thumps Seth on the head and then sighs.

Seth rubs his head and then looks at him. "How did you know?"

Sasha shrugs. "Charlotte told me about them. When she thought Baron knocked her up. She didn't want people to know."

Seth's eyes go wide. "The Were cats.."

Sasha nods and then sits by Seth. "Yeah. she smelled like you do now when she tried them out. Just scented really odd. Almost like a none Were."

Seth fidgets and then whispers. "Sasha.. I'm scared.. what if someone else knows and tells them."

Sasha wraps her arms around him and pulls him tightly to her. Seth hides his face in her shoulder.

Sasha speaks softly. "I can understand that.. I would be too. I think you need to tell them and sort it out. Sooner or later they'll find out."

Seth shakes his head and whispers. "They'll..."

Sasha nods. "If they are going to then.. They'll do it later on Seth. We're both Omegas we both know that you can't do this on your own. If you go rogue with a baby.. Every pack will try and claim you."

Seth closes his eyes and whispers. "I know..."

Sasha takes a breath and speaks softly. "I know you are scared and I know you are hurt by the way they are reacting. You have to understand that it almost killed Dean and Roman when you left. They still don't understand why. This though.. this is different. You need to talk to them. They have a child.. and I know 2 months ago they came back smelling of you. They aren't going to break the mating bond. I know they still love you and want you. They just want to punish you a bit."

Seth whispers. "Your father wants them to break the bond though and to sell me off. Like some dog to breed puppies."

Sasha chuckles. "You know dad.. He talks big and then just lectures. He wants people to think that he is scary evil person. He isn't. He wouldn't ever endanger anyone or leave an omega in a bad spot. He brought you here even after everything. Besides if they still want you, he won't force them. Plus since when have Dean and Roman ever listened to them. Not to mention you would give people the cutest puppies ever."

Seth nods and looks up when he hears the door open. He bites his lip when he sees his mates standing in the door way.

Dean walks downstairs and eyes Sasha. "You're father know you're here."

Sasha snorts and eyes him. "I'm not 5 Dean. I can walk around the house and talk to who I want."

Dean shrugs. "We need to talk to dumb ass there."

Sasha stands and then runs her hand through Seth's hair. "Think about what I said." She then leaves, passing Roman who is coming down the stairs. She looks at Roman and then Dean. "Don't do something stupid boys." She then shuts the door.

Dean eyes Seth and then looks over at Roman.

Roman looks over at them and then speaks softly. "You didn't tell anyone about 2 months ago.. why?"

Seth shrugs. "None of their business what happened between us."

Roman nods and looks at him. "We're not breaking the bond."

As relieved as Seth is he eyes them. "why?" He knows there's another shoe to drop.

Dean shrugs. "we want you to suffer like we did.. You can feel how it's like to have mates that don't want anything to do with you. That hate you."

Seth wants to lash out but he doesn't. He just whispers. "You didn't say that two months ago."

Dena shrugs. "it was a moment of weakness. After fucking you we realized that we don't need you or want you. That's why we didn't tell anyone. "

Seth nods and looks down at his stomach. "Oh.."

Dean turns and then Seth looks at his back. "Dean.."

Dean looks back over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Seth whispers

Dean laughs "It's too late for that. We're done with you."

Seth nods and watches them walk away. He whispers softly after them. "done.."

Seth pulls out the phone the Shawn gave him. Knowing that there is no going back now. He whispers softly as he texts. "I'm sorry.."

He then gets up and pulls on his hoodie and his shoes. He bites his lip as he waits.

Seth slips out of the house, bringing his phone and his Ipad. He looks around the farm and then smiles a little as car pulls up in the drive way silently. Seth runs over and gets in the car with out a word to anyone in the house. He looks one last time at the house and breaths in the scent of his pack.

Dean is watching and shakes his head. He looks back over at Roman and mutters. "He left.." He watches as the car drives away form the farm taking their mate.

Roman shrugs and waves his hand. "What did you expect. He probably just wanted sympathy or something. You know he would run back to them and not even care what happens to us. "

Dean sighs and sits on the bed. He pushes Seth from his thoughts and Roman lays there silently.

They look up when there is a pounding on their door. Roman gets up after Dean doesn't make a move to get the door. Sasha looks at them when Roman answers the door.

"We need to talk." She states and pushes her way into Dean and Roman's room.

Seth looks at the front seats where Randy and John sit.

Randy smiles sadly at him, "what happened." Hunter and Shawn sent him to get Seth with not explaining anything to him.

Seth shrugs. "they where done with me. They don't want me around. I .. I couldn't. I don't know what to say."

Randy nods and then looks at the road. "Seth, I hate to say this..but what did you expect."

Randy always was the more blunt and to the point then most people. He didn't mean for it to come off as rude but most of the time it did.

Seth fidgets and rubs his cheek. "I don't know.. I was hoping ok. I missed them.. and with the baby."

Randy shakes his head. "They love you but you hurt them. Did you at least tell them."

Seth shakes his head.

Randy slams on the brakes and then then looks at him. "wait. You didn't tell them..that they are going to be father's."

Seth shakes his head. "No..."

Randy groans and looks at Seth. "Explain to me how you think this is a good idea and what is going on.."

Seth mumbles "They have the right to take the child..I don't want to keep talking about this."

Randy waves his hands in the air. "You are officially the stupidest omega out there. You need to tell them. I can't force you but you will have to tell them."

Seth nods and whispers. "I know."

Randy looks at him. "I have half a mind to turn around right now."

Seth's eyes go wide. "Randy.."

John turns in his seat and looks at Seth.

Seth whispers. "I lost my pack and my mates. Don't.. don't make my lose my baby too."

Randy sighs and John looks at him. The look on John's face was that for right now Randy needs to leave it.

Randy mutters. "Fine. I'm talking to Shawn and Hunter though."


	6. Chapter 6

Sasha looks at Dean and Roman. "So you're done with your little omega?"

Dean snorts. "yes.."

Sasha leans forward and looks Dean in the eyes. "So when you fucked him a couple months ago.. that meant what?"

Dean growls. "He told you."

Sasha shakes her head. "No I smelled him on you when you came back. Then there was the fact that for two days you where happy and excited. Happier then I have seen you in a long time."

Roman looks over at Dean and shrugs. "So what."

Sasha sighs. "This is maybe your last chance and you're going to let the vampires take him? If he is gone for good. You are missing your last chance."

Dean shrugs. "if he.."

Sasha finally jumps up and hits Dean over the head a couple times with the pillow. "You idiot. Why would do you think he came back. If the Vampires came to get him. He obviously had some where to go. He came for you guys.. and for us. To try and fix things."

Dean glares at her. "Maybe it's too late to fix things."

Sasha looks at him. "You sure?"

Roman looks at him and mumbles. "why .."

Sasha looks at him and then sighs. "Get your Omega. Stop being idiots and listen to me.. Obviously I'm smarter then both of you. Hell I'm smarter then most of this pack at this point."

She turns and leaves the room.

Kane eyes her and cocks his head to one side. Obviously most of the pack heard what she said. Kane though looks curious. "why are you so invested in them?"

Sasha hums and then shrugs. "Because.. um.."

Kane taps his foot as his daughter and then Sasha grins brightly at him. when that doesn't work Sash coughs and sighs. "He might be. um.. with.. um... With child.."

Kane's head drops forward and he curses. "Really.. And you let him leave."

Sasha shrugs. "None of you wanted him here. I didn't let him anything. He couldn't take your shit so he left. Not that I blame him."

Kane sighs and looks at the bedroom door. Roman is standing there looking shell shocked.

Dean though is the one that manages to get out. "Kane.. where do the Vampires stay again."

Randy eyes Hunter and Shawn as they let the pup into the house. He crosses his arms and motions for them to come talk to him in the living room. Shawn follows and knows that Randy is annoyed at them but he's not certain why. Hunter follows as well.

John hums and decides to let Randy deal with this. He goes with Seth to Seth's room.

Randy glares at his Sire and Shawn. "You two need a kick in the ass."

Hunter's eyes go wide. "what.."

Randy growls. "I know you feel guilty about pup and his pack. I know that you manipulated him and all that to get him to come with us. That doesn't.. this is worse."

Shawn sinks into a chair but listens.

Randy looks at him. "I know you want to protect him since we hurt him. I get that. I mean the Puppy was hurt and you view him as alone. I get your little parenting thing that you like to do and that you like to be savours of everyone. He has a pack though and if you two would tell him to tell his pack about the baby. I'm certain that they would take him back."

Hunter eyes Randy. "How.."

Randy shrugs. "Roman is all about family and Sasha well.. I trust her more then anyone there. She would seriously kick ass if they where stupid. You need though to let puppy talk to them and tell him to do it. Yes you and even I manipulated him and I get that feeling of guilt. We can't though keep him from his pack and we can't keep letting him not tell them. Or we're pretty crappy protectors."

Hunter sighs and sags a little. He just got told off by his childe and worst of all his childe was right.

The conversation though is cut short as a car comes to the house. Hunter eyes Randy and Shawn before heading to the door. There is a loud pounding at the door that almost knocks the door off it's hinges and Hunter sniffs the air. Seth and John stand at the top of the stairs and Seth looks nervous.

When Hunter opens the door, Dean surges into his face. "Where is he." Dean is shaking with anger as he growls.

Roman is just a dark force behind Dean's back. His anger radiating off him but he's not in anyone's face. He looks around and spots Seth at the top of the stairs. Seth eyes them both as Roman points him out to Dean. John even takes a step back and Seth just bolts. Dean and Roman both growl and are after him quickly.

Hunter goes to step in but Randy and Kane both grab him.

Kane whispers. "They won't hurt him."

Randy nods. "Let them deal with this. You can't keep protecting Seth from everything. Sometimes you need to let him deal with it."

Hunter slumps and then looks at Randy. "Fine.. but.."

Randy nods. "If he's hurt then we'll deal with them." Randy's eyes fix on Kane.

Kane shrugs. "He'll be fine."

Seth runs down the hallway and into his room. He goes to shut the door but a hand grabs the door and it flies open. Seth is sent flying a little back and lands on his ass. He looks up and shakes. His omega letting out a whine as his two Alpha's stand over him. Dean and Roman both are upset and furious enough that their Alpha's are filling the room.

Seth shakes and looks around the room. No one is coming from what he can sense. That leaves him alone.

He backs against the wall and Dean is the one to follow him. Roman walks over to the bag that's sitting to the side. Dean grabs Seth and pulls him up to stand. He then presses Seth against the wall pinning him there. Dean presses his nose against Seth's neck. Dean breaths deep and growls softly since the scent is just starting to come out. Roman pulls out from the bottom of the bag a bottle of scent suppressants. Roman shakes his head and turns looking over at Seth and Dean.

"Seth.." Roman tries to speak. He though realizes that nothing is to going to come of it with Dean so upset. Roman too is upset and that's causing both of their alpha's to stir. Their alpha's are pressing on the omega. It was making Seth into a submissive wolf.

Roman watches as Dean paws at Seths' arm and rips Seth's shirt almost completely off him. Seth whines and squirms under his Alpha. Seth though is pinned tightly to the wall. Roman's own Alpha is snarling that he needs to get in there as well. That he needs to assert his dominance and his ownership of his omega.

Roman knows that Dean won't stop until he knots Seth and Roman does as well. They need to put their scents on their pregnant Omega and reclaim him. Dean's Alpha was a little more feral then Roman's. Dean wanted their scents on his pregnant partner and everyone to know that they own him. Dean won't stop until Seth was properly mated and scented.

Roman takes a breath but gives into his own alpha. He lets his alpha lead him over to his mates. He runs his fingers through Seth's hair. Seth turns his head and nuzzles Roman's wrist. Seth breaths in Roman's scent and whimpers. Dean snarls softly but presses his hips more against Seth. Seth whimpers as there's a deep voice telling Dean to put him on the bed. Seth whines when Roman's hand is pulled away. His omega is begging for his Alpha's. All it wants is his Alpha's scent and closeness. He presses his face into Dean's neck and Dean picks him up.


	7. Chapter 7

Seth yelps as he is dropped onto the bed. Dean growls and runs his nails down Seth's chest. Dean's hand hooks in Seth's pants and he yanks at the jeans. Seth's eyes go wide when there's a ripping sound and his pants are pulled off him. Dean runs his hands over Seth's hips as he looks over his and Roman's omega. Seth arches into the touch as Dean whispers softly into his ear. "Our Omega.. " he whispers as he looks over at Roman and then back down at Seth. "Needs a good knot don't you baby boy. You don't scent as ours even though you have our baby."

Seth whines and moves against Dean. "Please Alphas." Seth's omega was screaming and trying to give off a scent to make his Alpha's knot him but it couldn't. The scent suppressant's where still holding it back. It was driving Seth's omega into a frenzy because it wants it's Alpha's. Deans Alpha was snarling at it and making it submit to him. Dean's Alpha was giving off orders that Seth's omega needs their scent to protect the baby and to ensure that their omega was scented properly.

Roman runs his hand through Seth's hair and whispers. "What do you want omega."

Seth whines softly and closes his eyes. His brain isn't working. He wants to say that they should stop. They where done with him.. it was too late. His omega though was begging and want his alpha's to knot him and make him scream out. Roman watches and Dean moves. Dean settles between Seth's legs. Seth shakes softly as he feels that familiar weight between his legs.

Tears come to Seth's eyes and he goes to pull away only to have his hands caught by Dean. Dean holds Seth's hands against his chest and then growls. Seth's hands grip Dean's shirt and hold onto it tightly. Seth's nails pierce through the shirt. All his omega wants is his alpha's. The separation and pregnancy making him lose control over his omega. Roman nods and catches Dean's eyes. They have a silent exchange and then Dean growls softly out. Both know what's going on in Seth's head and the best course of action too keep Seth from losing it.

Dean rumbles out. "You have been a bad omega.. so bad. Leaving your Alpha's and hiding the pregnancy from us. We know you only let us touch you like this.. but you still need to be punished."

Seth's eyes open and he looks at him. Tears slipping down his temples.

Dean cups Seth's cheek and runs his thumb over his cheek bone. "You don't get a choice in this my naughty and greedy little omega."

Seth watches and leans into Dean's touch. He then peeks at Roman.

Roman nods and leans forward. He kisses Seth lightly and then speaks. "You are going to lay there and take our knots like a good boy."

Dean rumbles out. "Like our good boy."

Roman nuzzles Seth's temple and then whispers softly. "Then we're going to claim you all over again. Because you are our Omega."

Dean nods and pulls off Seth's boxers.

Roman smirks softly and shakes his head. "You're going to be good for us aren't you?"

Roman's alpha was always easily set off by Dean and Seth's interactions. It was like it was envious of the fact that Dean could easily slip into the Alpha mindset and that Seth could submit so completely.

Dean shrugs and traces a finger up the inside of Seth's thigh. "He's always been good for us."

Seth goes to say something when then lets out a gasp as Dean ghosts over his entrance.

Dean smirks as he feels Seth's slick start to cover his finger. He slowly pushes his finger into Seth and whispers. "shh now."

Seth whines softly in pleasure as Dean moves his finger in and out. Dean slowly adds another finger as he whispers about how good Seth is for them. He moves his fingers in and out watching Seth mewl at the feeling. Dean and Roman's scents are over powering everything for Seth. Roman gets an idea and moves off the bed. He finds a strip of Seth's shirt and then gets back on the bed. He smirks at Dean who nods enthusiastically.

Roman whispers softly. "Raise your head baby boy."

Seth whimpers and raises his head. He yelps when Roman ties the strip of cloth around his eyes. His hands fly up but Roman catches them. Roman holds Seth's hands to the mattress. Roman whispers softly. "Want you to feel us baby boy."

Seth shakes and sniffs the air. He smells his mates and relaxes. Roman's ocean smell brings a calmness and his hands on Seth's hands keep him calm. He feels his legs raised onto Dean's shoulders. Seth shakes softly as he feels Dean press into him. Seth then lets out a cry of pleasure as Dean presses into him and holds his hips still. Dean kisses Seth softly and sweetly as he lets Seth adjust. Even with Seth's omega letting Dean in he doesn't want to hurt his mate.

Seth pants and his hands move in Roman's grasp. He wants to grip Roman in the darkness. The fact that his vision is gone is making him feel overwhelmed. He wants something to ground him and give him something to hold onto. Roman though presses his hands more into the mattress. Seth whines as he scents Dean and Roman and it makes it feel more intense for him.

He whimpers softly as he feels Dean start to pull out and then push in hitting his sweet spot. Seth's legs twitch and lets out a cry. He feels lips on his neck and nipping at it. He pants and shakes as he feels Dean thrust in him. His slick coats his thighs as Dean thrusts into him. Seth shakes as he feels Dean speed up again. He hears Dean growl as he tightens around Dean the way he likes.

Dean growls softly and then bites Seth's neck not breaking the skin. He smirks as he holds onto Seth's neck and hisses as he pounds into Seth. Seth stiffens up a little and he stops moving. Seth tilts his head as well baring his neck more. Dean snarls as he feels his knot start to fill because of Seth's submission. Dean's Alpha growling that the omega knows his place and that he is thiers. Seth moans as he feels Dean's knot fill and lock them together. Seth whines gently his omega holding him still as Dean keeps his teeth on his neck.

Dean pulls at the skin a little and then falls against Seth. When Dean lets go Seth nuzzles into dean's neck and whispers softly. "Alpha."

Dean growls and nips at Seth again. Seth whines in submission and Roman lets Seth's hands go. Seth reaches up and runs his fingers over Dean's face. Dean smiles softly and nips Seth's neck again. Seth tries to reach for the blindfold but Roman catches his hands again.


	8. Chapter 8

"Naughty Omega." Roman growls softly. "that stays on. Be good for us."

Roman then kisses Seth's palm as he lays Seth's hands back on the bed. Dean smirks as he watches his knot still tying Seth together with him. Dean watches Seth settle and mewl softly. Dean runs his hand over Seth's hip happy that Seth gave into his omega. Seth shivers and wiggles trying to move into Dean's touch. He omega keening that it wants Roman and a claim. It's need to feel wanted and loved again over powering.

Dean groans softly when his knot goes down enough he can move. He slowly withdrawals from Seth and Seth cries out softly. His body shaking under the feeling of Dean pulling away. He feels empty and alone and his omega making him more empty. Dean rolls over to the side and takes Seth's hands from Roman. Seth manages to get his hands so that he's holding onto one of Dean's hand. Dean is still holding them down but he is clinging to Dean. Dean kisses Seth's temple letting him hold on.

Dean whispers softly. "Shh little one we're right here."

Seth whines softly. "been.. been alone too long."

Roman settles between Seth's legs and nips at Seth's neck. "We are right here Seth. You are ours and you're not going to be alone again."

Seth whines and whispers. "Alpha." his bares his neck for Roman.

Roman smirks and whispers. "My omega need something."

Seth nods and pulls at his hands. Dean growls and squeezes his wrist a bit in warning. Dean though doesn't let go of Seth's one hand that Seth is clinging to like it's a life line. Giving Seth the grounding so that he doesn't lose himself right now. Dean doesn't want Sth to lose himself in the memories and feelings until Roman is in him. Dean runs his fingers over Seth's cheek and then outs out a soft sound that is meant to comfort Seth.

Roman watches and nips Seth's neck when Seth squirms again. Seth's omega whines in his head and makes him hold still. Seth keeps his head tilted to one side keeping it bare for his Alpha.

Roman watches and whispers in his ear. "Be a good omega and I'll let you come baby boy."

Seth pants softly and tries to listen. His nails bite into Dean's hand as he shakes.

Roman whispers softly. "you need Dean to help you onto your hands and knees?"

Seth whimpers and nods. Roman rubs Seth's cheek and then kisses him gently. When he pulls away Dean coaxes Seth up and off his back. Dean moves to the front of Seth and kisses him when Seth settles on his hands and knees. Seth squeaks when Roman pushes his chest down keeping his bottom up in the air. Dean helps Seth rest his head on Dean's thigh and runs his fingers through his hair. Seth nuzzles into Dean's thigh and he moves his hands. Dean grips Seth's hands gently.

Roman runs his hand down Seth's hips and whispers. "my beautiful omega."

Seth whines softly and nips lightly at Dean's thigh. Dean growls softly but keeps stroking Seth's hair letting Seth have that tiny act of defiance. Roman holds onto Seth's hip and pushes into him slowly until he's completely in. Seth groans in pleasure of feeling Roman in as Roman grips his hips keeping him still. Seth shakes as Roman starts to thrust and hit his prostrate. Dean smirks and watches Seth. Seth whines in need and gasps when Dean takes his cock in his hand.

Dean smirks and strokes Seth in time with Roman's thrusts. Seth cries out and Seth lets out sharp whines. he claws lightly at Dean's hands. Seth wants nothing more then blind fold off but Dean keeps Seth's head down as he strokes Seth. Roman snarls as his knot pops in Seth. The pressure on his sweet spot causes Seth to cry out coming over Dean's hand. Roman collapses on Seth causing Seth to fall to the bed.

Seth whines softly as Roman rolls him and Seth onto their sides. Roman wraps his arm around Seth's waist and spoons him tightly to Seth since they are still locked together. Seth whimpers softly and he closes his eyes knowing what's going to happen.

Dean runs his fingers over Seth's face and whispers softly. "Ready baby?"

Seth nods. Dean lays in front of Seth and presses against Seth's front. Both alpha's press their mouth into either side of Seth's neck and Seth bites his lip. He lets out a cry as both of his alpha's bite down breaking skin and claiming him. An overwhelming feeling of comfort and belonging floods Seth though. The feelings dull ache form his neck. Then next comes just the exhaustion. The feeling of belonging of being with his Alpha's wash away the feelings of loneliness and sadness. The feelings that come being constantly nervous and edgy since trying to reenter the pack. Then the year of being away from his mates and feeling alone in the world since he didn't have his pack or his mates.

Seth lets out a ragged sob as both Alpha's press against him. Pressing them between him. His Omega wolf starts to whine.

Roman licks over his bite mark and whispers. "Sleep baby boy. We'll talk in the morning."

Dean nods and rests his arm over Seth's hip. His alpha calm and mewling with contentment. The Alpha's are starting to keep their omega calm. "sleep puppy."

Seth closes his eyes and mumbles softly. "my Alpha's."

Roman nods and pulls Seth tightly to him and Dean with Seth. the three of them ending up tangled together.

Roman's deep voice whispers in Seth's ear. "We are going no where."

The warmth that Seth never thought would ever happen again seeps into every fiber of his being. He then is tugged into sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Randy walks down stairs in the morning and stretches out his stiff muscles. Kane was cooking something and Randy couldn't smell what it is. Seth had lived off the premade meals so rarely was thier kitchen ever used. Randy then gets curious about where the food came from. "we had food?"

Kane nods. "I went and got some. Since I don't know when the trio will come out."

Randy nods. "What happened up there? The sounds and the scent where.."

Kane shrugs. "I smelled blood so they most likely reclaimed Seth. Dean runs a little more feral and can set Roman and Seth off easily."

Randy sighs. "So they fucked.."

Kane shrugs. "Seth had no scent because of those suppressant's. When a omega gets pregnant. Alpha's tend to.. They want their scents on the Omega to protect them. Almost like wearing gang colours. Screw with this one and you deal with me. Also they had been apart and Seth ran away with you guys. They would probably have to give into their alpha's to claim Seth again. Show their dominance and that he's theirs. Until their wolves where stated they wouldn't be able to have conversation."

"like a split personality?" Randy asks.

Kane nods. "Kinda. Maybe more actually like an itch. Until you scratch it. You can't think or do anything else. We have to give in to our wolves at times or we just end up in an internal argument. One that honestly we rarely win. Omegas sometimes can over run their wolf but they still have thier Alpha or alpha's to deal with."

Randy sighs. "Omega's seem like.. they have it rough in wolf packs. They are submissive and have to deal with both."

Kane shrugs. "not really. It's just like you have duties being Hunter's childe. Alpha's deal with the wolves more because they are the leads. The Wolves also sense things we can't and can even keep order. Like a wolf pack."

Kane shrugs, "We have while. I'd offer you coffee.. but.."

Randy rolls his eyes and goes to the blood fridge since this feels like it will be a long wait.

Dean is the first to wake up. He groans as he moves around. His face was pressed into Seth's hair. Roman was on his back sleeping with Seth half way on his chest. Seth is sleeping on his stomach on Roman and under Dean. Dean was curled up part of the way on Seth's back. Effectively pinning the omega between him and Roman. Seth for his part though was sleeping soundly and deeply. Dean rubs his eyes as he sits up.

He looks down when he hears a soft snort. Roman wakes up and blinks sleepily.

"What time is it." Roman rumbles as he takes stock of his soundings.

Dean shrugs and looks at the clock. "um.. 10am."

Roman stretches and then shifts Seth more over onto him with out meaning too. Seth's free arm wraps around Roman's waist and clings him. Roman chuckles softly and looks up at Dean. Seth presses his face into Roman and stays asleep.

Dean smirks. "I think we should let him sleep more."

Roman laughs. "I doubt we'll be able to wake him up either way. I still remember having to carry him in after an NXT taping because we couldn't wake him up."

Dean nods and rubs his hand lightly over Seth's shoulder. "I'll get breakfast."

Roman nods and Dean gets up off the bed. Dean grins when he hears a soft whine from Seth. Roman pulls the blankets up around them and kisses Seth's temple. Seth squirms into Roman and goes back to sleep.

Dean smirks. "puppy is still the same."

Roman nods. "yup. He should be fine though for you to get food."

Dean nods and heads out of the room. Roman holds Seth tightly. He remembers when they first claimed Seth. They found out that he didn't sleep well unless both of them where there. They found out after him and Dean had a fight and Dean went to sleep on the couch. Seth whined and twitched so much and Roman sent him to Dean. Roman was hurt thinking Seth was more attached to Dean then him. After an hour though Dean carried Seth into the room and Seth kept apologizing over and over. Seth had squirmed so much Dean fell off the couch. Both Alpha's got him to sleep and there was no more issues once both where with him. Roman remembered that night was the night that Roman felt like the three of them where meant to be. Dean said a couple times as well that was the night that he felt it as well.

Dean walks down to the kitchen. Randy and Kane look up and Randy waves at him.

Dean nods and looks around trying to see what the delicious smells was from. "Good morning."

Kane holds up a plate. "I made three plates."

Dean nods and looks at Randy. "Seth isn't up yet.."

Randy waves his hand. "Take your time. There's no rush."

Dean nods.

Randy eyes Dean. "you guys talk yet?"

Dean shakes his head. "waiting for Seth to wake up."

Randy picks his words carefully. "why did you guys come for him?" He isn't certain that Dean and Roman know about Seth's pregnancy yet.

Dean snorts. "We know about the child."

Randy nods and goes to speak.

Dean growls. "this is a pack concern and our concern."

Randy eyes Dean and wants to interfere but Dean is right.

Dean picks up the plates and then speaks evenly. He was trying to control his wolf since his alpha was arguing with him that Randy was challenging him. "He is our omega. We will take care of him."

Randy holds up his hands. "Ok."

Dean carries the plates upstairs. Dean walks into the bed room and finds Roman dozing and Seth still sound asleep. Dean puts the food on Seth's dresser and then walks over to the bed. He shakes Roman's shoulder and Roman mumbles something sleepily.

Dean yawns and then moves to Seth. He rolls Seth onto his back. Seth wakes up a bit and tries to move back to where he was comfortable. Dean though moves and picks him up. Seth starts a little and does wake up. He mumbles sleepily and nuzzles into Dean's chest. Dean shakes his head. "wake up pup."

Seth yawns and mumbles. "I'm up."

Dean nods. "we need to eat and then talk. Mainly because we still need to get back to the farm for the hunt too."

Seth looks up at Dean. His Omega shifting a little inside him asking if they're leaving him.

Dean nips at Seth's neck. "We are leaving and we are going back to the farm. Now eat."

Seth looks shocked and Roman sits up. He reaches over and puts a gentle pressure on Seth's neck over Roman's claim bite. It's a silent command for Seth to listen. Seth's Omega keens at him to submit and Seth listens quietly. He takes the plate from Dean and eats quietly. Roman goes to shower and then comes back. Dean goes to shower next.

After eating Seth peeks over at Roman.

Roman growls softly. "You're not showering. You can clean up. But until that scent suppressant crap is out of your system, you are not to shower."

Seth whispers. "but.."

Roman sighs and pulls Seth against his side. "Don't argue Seth."

Seth nods and nuzzles against Roman.

Roman whispers. "The suppressant works too well. You need our scent puppy."

Seth nods and holds onto Roman.

Dean comes back and flops down on Seth's other side. He looks over at them. Seth then stands and goes to clean up a little bit. Dean leans back waiting. Roman stretches and then looks up when Seth comes back. Dean pats the bed and Seth crawls back onto the bed and cuddles between his alpha's.

Roman whispers. "why didn't you tell us."

Seth mumbles. "I was scared.. you guys can take the baby and I would have nothing."

Roman rubs Seth's arm and sighs. "and the way the pack reacted to you coming back.."

Seth nods and holds onto Roman. "yeah.."

Dean presses against Seth's back and nuzzles his nose against Seth's ear. He then speaks softly. "We would never do that to you or any omega. You are our baby boy and you always will be. We where hurt and.."

Seth shakes his head. "I deserved it."

Roman shakes his head. "We need to start over. I mean we all have reasons. We can keep circular argueing but we all got hurt and we all hurt each other. Instead of just talking. We shouldn't.. We can't let that interfere with us now. No matter what Seth we would never take the baby form you and seal you out. You need to trust us." Roman knows that no matter what both side hurt each other and they need to either move on or end.

Dean nods and nuzzles Seth's temple. "You are ours and always will be."

Seth relaxes and holds onto Roman. He draws Dean's hand and holds it against his own chest. Dean smiles and strokes Seth's hair back. Dean then nudges Seth.

Seth whispers softly. "I'm yours..I love you.."

Dean nods. "we love you too. Even though you are a brat."

Seth laughs softly.

Roman nods. "Lets just .. try to move on. We forgave you for what you did months ago. I mean vampires are convincing and we know you wanted to be the top."

Seth nods and whispers. "I didn't .."

Dean shakes his head. "Roman's right. Lets just at least try to move on. What did you say on that tweeter.. Rebuild reclaim.. reconstruct."

Seth eyes Dean and then bursts out laughing.


	10. Chapter 10

Kane looks up when he hears movement on the stairs around lunchtime. Roman is walking down stairs with Seth following him. The first thing though Kane notices is Seth isn't wearing his own clothing. Seth has on Roman's shirt and some joggers that are much to big. The normally self conscious omega wouldn't be caught dead like this. Dean though is following Seth and looks annoyed. Kane walks over and scents Dean and Roman on Seth. There though is no scent of Seth. The suppressants where still muting Seth's scent.

Dean growls. "He's got Roman's shirt and my boxers since i don't have any pants for him to wear. He had some of Roman's joggers in his dresser. Knotting him didn't make him keep our scent long."

Dean glares at Seth a little not annoyed at Seth but at the suppressants. Seth shifts and pulls at the joggers. All the omega smells is his mates which normally is nice and makes him happy. Though the thought of being in public like this is a little embarrassing. Randy covers his mouth and coughs. He's pretty obviously trying not to laugh. Seth looks amusing in too large clothing and a Roman Shirt. Seth also had still sex hair even though he tried to calm it down. Seth had to pull it into a puffy ponytail.

Seth sulks at everyone but doesn't protest. Mainly because Dean is annoyed already and his Alpha is pressing a little against Seth. It wants him scented and doesn't understand that Seth can't be right now. Seth ducks his head and moves. He hides against Roman's chest and Roman rubs Seth's arm.

Dean growls. "How long until those suppressant's are gone."

Randy shrug's. "not sure."

Kane shakes his head to show he doesn't know either.

Dean glares at Seth. "Phone your doctor."

Seth winces and backs up a bit. Dean's Alpha flaring.

Kane sighs interfering to keep Dean calm. "give it another day. He's not going anywhere that you actually need to worry." Kane knows why the alpha's are reacting this way and that it's worry that Seth could be hurt. That their scents are Seth's protection.

Dean goes to protest but decides not to. Instead he pulls Seth against his chest and then licks over the mating mark. Randy looks over at it and winces. Seth cleaned off the dried blood but the marks are still angry and red bite marks. They don't seen to be affected by Were healing either. Seth shivers though and bares his neck more. Dean nips at Seth's jaw and then holds him. Dean nuzzles Seth's neck whispering that he will keep him safe. Seth smiles softly and Dean starts to lead him towards the door.

Roman yawns but watches as his mate pulls their omega towards the door. "I think Dean is ready to leave."

Seth peeks back and then manages to wiggle free of Dean. He walks over and hugs Randy. Almost immediately Roman narrows his eyes. Dean growls but stays put.

Seth whispers to Randy. "thank you."

Randy hugs Seth tightly and then nods. "Be safe. I'll tell Shawn and Hunter when they get up that you will call."

Seth nods and then yelps in surprise because it's Roman who pulls him away. Roman glares at Seth, a little annoyed that the omega touched someone else. Seth bites his lip. Roman though calms and nods at Randy. "He'll call." Roman's head telling him that Randy is very much mated to John well as much as a Vampire can be.

Seth shivers and looks at his shoes when he hears the growling of Dean. Dean was started to get annoyed no one was moving to leave and that Seth touched someone else. Roman wraps his arm possessively around Seth's waist. Roman leads him and towards the door. Kane shakes Randy's hand and then heads out to the car. Kane gets in the drivers side and shakes his head amused when the other three get in the back. Seth wiggles in the middle of his Alpha's. He finally manages to move and curl against Dean's side. Roman puts his arm around the back of the seat touching both his mates and Dean wraps his arms around Seth. Dean's head though rests on Roman's hand.

Seth nuzzles close and closes his eyes. Dean holds Seth and lets him drift off. Knowing Seth was still tired from everything. Roman pulls a coat from the passenger side. It's Takers that was left in the car but wraps it around Seth and Dean. Taker was their leader and his scent also acted to calm the alpha's and the omega.

Kane looks at them and speaks softly. "You guys talk?"

Roman nods. "we're going to try and start over. Rehashing what happened over and over will just make it worse. We already forgave him."

Kane nods. "how do you feel about that?"

Roman nods. "we hurt each other and we need try. I don't want to lose him or Dean. "

Dean nods. "we need to try."

Kane nods and hums. "He'll need to earn his way back into the pack still."

Dean nods. "but he'll have us to support him. I know he can do it."

Roman nods. "Should he come on the hunt?"

Kane nods. "yes. Shifting is safe early on and he should sate his Omega wolf's need to be in the pack. It'll calm it and him. plus Sasha will be pissed if he doesn't come. She wants another omega around. "

Dean closes his eyes and lays his head on Seth's. Roman watches as Dean yawns.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean groans as he wakes up. He looks around taking stock of where he is and what is going on. They had just arrived at the farm and Kane had parked. The jerking of the car woke him up. Dean yawns and moves to wake up who ever is leaning on him. Who ever it is, has him pinned against the seat of the car. He looks down as he shakes the person's shoulder. He realizes that it's Seth still and that now Roman is sleeping against Seth's back pinning both of them. Both the Alpha and the omega are dead to the world still. Dean growls softly and shakes Seth a little harder.

Seth groans as he wakes up and reaches up rubbing his eyes. After that he tries to settle back down to sleep but Dean keeps poking at him. He won't let him go back to sleep so Seth finally gives up and opens his eyes.

"Puppy we gotta get up." Dean states. "We're home."

Seth nods and tries to get up only to be discover that he is pinned by Roman's weight.

Dean reaches over Seth and shakes Roman's shoulder. "wake up."

Roman growls and his arms wrap around Seth's waist. He pulls Seth against him tightly like one would a teddy bear. Seth yelps softly and Dean smirks. Dean was actually happy it was someone else now that was getting that treatment for once. Seth wiggles and Roman growls sharply as he wakes up. Seth looks back and as Roman's eyes flutter open. Seth wiggles and Roman nuzzles Seth sleepily but then lets him go. Seth stretches, as Dean moves to get out of the car and Roman sits up so he's not pinning them anymore. Dean gets out of the car and looks around. He had forgotten that every morning they use to have to disentangle themselves.

Dean grins when a smaller black and tan wolf walks over.

Sasha's tail wags and she jumps at Seth happy to see him back. Her wolf letting out yelps and her paw pawing at Seth's leg. Seth smiles softly at Sasha and then freezes when Taker walks over to the car. Since the last time Seth saw Taker it ended badly he moves behind Dean. Dean looks up at their leader. Roman gets out as well and then yawns looking over at them all waiting to see what Taker wants. Taker eyes Seth but then looks at Dean.

Dean shrugs and fidgets drumming his fingers against his collar bone. "He's our omega."

Taker nods and then looks over at Seth. "The crap you left here was moved to Dean and Roman's room."

Seth nods and holds onto Dean's shirt as he presses against Dean.

Taker sighs. "you still.. you need to prove you won't hurt them again.. but you are our pack Seth. If you leave them again.."

Seth whispers. "I won't.."

Taker shrugs. "if you do, don't bother coming back."

With that Taker turns and looks at Kane. Kane shakes his head smirking at his mate knowing the older man was still soft. Kane then looks at Dean and Seth.

Seth is still holding onto Dean's back and Dean is just watching Sasha who looks smug even though she's a wolf. Finally Dean manages to turn around and pull Seth free of his shirt. He then wraps him up in his arms and sighs. Dean then notices something and nuzzles Seth's neck. He grins brightly smelling Seth just faintly and their marks on him. Roman notices the change and then walks over and can barely scent Seth when he stands close.

Roman kisses Seth's temple and whispers. "Finally."

Seth looks confused.

Taker and Kane watch as the Alpha's calm and Kane shrugs. "The suppressant must be wearing off."

Dean rubs his cheek against Seth's neck and a little against the claim bite mark. Seth winces a touch of dean's stumble against the fresh mark. He wants to purr because of the touch and the warmth spreading in his body. He though won't because he was a wolf and wolves don't purr. Seth though nuzzles into Dean's neck. He reaches back and pulls Roman's arms around himself and Dean. Roman shakes his head and holds them both, his face though presses against Seth's neck too on the other side. He then looks at Dean saying softly.

"the first time in a year that I feel whole." Roman whispers.

Dean nods and then grins. "Whole.."

Seth hides his face with a hand and feels his guilt eat at him. He wasn't the only one suffering. He thought because they had each other they would be ok.

Roman frowns and moves a hand. He rubs Seth's stomach and whispers. "No more of that. Stressing like that isn't good for our daughter."

Dean eyes Roman. "Son."

Roman shakes his head. "daughter."

Seth nods and his hand laces with Roman's while his head rests against Dean.

Dean nods and holds Seth gently. "It's still a boy."

Roman grins softly. "I know it's a little princess."

Sasha watches and then runs over and headbutts Dean's knee. Dean jumps and then eyes her. "alright we'll get ready for the hunt.. bossy."

Seth looks at Dean and Dean gently pokes Roman. Roman sighs and rubs his cheek against Seth's neck before standing up. Seth whines softly at the lose of the warmth.

Roman laughs softly. "Puppy stop being a brat and lets get ready."

Seth looks up at Roman and then wonders who's coming home for this Hunt. The core group is calm right now but would the rest of the pack. He bites his lip and Roman keeps rubbing Seth's stomach.


	12. Chapter 12

Seth looks up when he sees the cats Baron and Charlotte make their way through the yard. Charlotte hadn't talked to him since he left the pack. Baron wasn't that social to begin with. Seth leans against Roman. Dean had shifted into his beige wolf form and was running and chasing Sasha around the yard. Dean was full of nervous energy so he was just wanting to run. Roman was calm and keeping Seth calm. Seth holds onto Roman's shirt not ready to face everyone right now. Roman though already said Seth was coming on the hunt. With everything so fresh Seth didn't want to go and his heart was fluttering again. Roman pulls him tighter against himself as he watches the cats come up.

Roman could feel Seth's shivers and kept rubbing Seth's stomach and back.

Baron looks over at Roman and then raises his eyebrow seeing who he is holding. Charlotte eyes them as well and then looks at Sasha. Sasha motions to the door of the house and shifts as she walks into the house with Charlotte following her. Seth watches and then yelps when Roman leads him to sit with him. Him and Roman curl up on a lawn chair. Barron though hangs back. Dean crawls onto the chair in his wolf form and lays across Seth and Roman's legs. Seth hides against Roman's chest and listens quietly.

Barron finally walks over and speaks softly. "He's back?"

Roman nods and runs his fingers through Dean's fur.

Barron sits on the ground and speaks softly. His tone isn't judgmental and is just even as he speaks. "Are you together?"

Roman nods and looks at Barron. "yeah.. I'm expecting issues."

Barron nods. "Maybe from Charlotte but not me."

Roman nods and looks at Barron. "From the rest of the pack more."

Dean lays his head on Seth's hip and closes his eyes. Seth reaches down and runs his fingers through Dean's fur. Roman watches and thinks.

Barron nods and whispers. "Is he.." Barron could scent Seth and the pregnancy just barely. He though had experience with suppressants.

Roman nods and whispers. "just not showing yet."

Seth looks up when they hear some cars pulling up. The rest of the pack is pulling up. Barron looks over at the rest of the wolves coming. He then looks at the trio. Barron bites his cheek but thinks it's best if he stays since Seth is pregnant and there's obvious pack issues.

The Uso's eye Roman, Seth and Dean. The Rock or Dwayne walks over. He sees Roman and smiles. He then sees who Roman is laying with. His friendly smile fades and he narrows his eyes.

Dwayne stomps over and looks at them. "What is he doing here.."

Roman sits up but before he can say anything though Dwayne takes a breath. Dwayne growls softly. "Roman.."

Dean stands up and growls softly. Barron stands up and then looks at Dwayne. "hey.."

Dwayne glares. "He's pregnant. That whore is pregnant."

Dwayne's alpha is beginning to come out in waves and it's pressing against Dean. Dean snarls and Barron finally moves. He pulls Seth up who's frozen because the alpha's are setting each other off now. Seth's omega is just frozen and not able to move. Barron being a cat and leader of his little group. He is able to keep his head. He pulls Seth away in case there is a fight. Seth looks at Barron and then his Alpha's.

Dean was highly pissed off. He though stopped when Roman let his own alpha go completely. Roman's Alpha presses hard against everyone even the Alpha's. Seth hide against Barron and his omega begins to whine that he is submitting and for Roman to stop.

Roman glares at Dwayne.

Dwayne glares back. "you even sure that's yours. He's a whore and he left you."

Roman nods and then growls. "it's ours Dwayne and he is our omega.."

Dean looks back at Seth and then glares at Roman's family.

Dwayne shakes his head. "So you take him back so that he can leave you again. You should take the child when it's born and cast him out. Like the trash that he is."

Seth shakes and Barron ends up supporting Seth's weight. The alpha's pressing on him from all of them starting to push too much. Then Dwayne stating for them to take the baby sets off Seth and his omega all at once. Fear settles into him that maybe that's what they're doing. Barron frowns and sits with Seth in his lap since Seth went limp.

Roman growls and his eyes flash. "you have no right talking about our omega like that. If we take him back that is our choice. I expected my family and pack to respect my choice with our relationship."

Dwayne snorts. "your thinking with your little brain and not the one you should be." Dwayne then goes chest to chest with Roman. "listen to me Roman. He is trash and you are going to get hurt again."

Jimmy and Jey have been watching. The twins aren't certain they even want to get involved.

Barron watches and then feels wetness in his lap. He looks down and his eyes go wide. "Seth?"

Seth lets out a cry. The stress getting to him.

Barron's eyes go huge though when he sees blood. "ROMAN."

Roman turns his head and Barron holds up his blood fingers from here they touched Seth's leg. Dean scents the blood and he rushes to Seth. He picks him up and clings Seth to him. Muttering over and over that the baby isn't going anywhere and neither is Seth.

"ENOUGH." Comes a very Angry roar from Taker who is standing there.

Kane strides forward and takes Seth from Dean. Sasha is hoovering and follows her father into the house. Dean scrambles and follows knowing that Taker will deal with this.

Taker glares at the scene and then looks at Roman. "Go to your mates."

Roman nods and takes off into the house.

Taker turns to Dwayne and then speaks low using his own alpha to make a point. "Leave them alone."


	13. Chapter 13

Kane sits with Seth in the trio's room. He locked the door leaving Seth's alpha's locked out until they have calmed down. He was worried that until they where completely calm, their alpha's may still press on Seth. Kane knew that the three alpha's assaulting Seth's omega was what caused this. The blood stopped as soon as he was away from the fighting alpha's.

Kane sighs and runs his hand over his head. He sits on the bed and looks down at Seth.

Seth swallows and whispers. "it was too much. Everything hurt and my omega was just scared."

Kane nods and looks down at him. "Yeah they where using all their alpha's at once. It's not your fault."

Seth whimpers. "But I use to be able to stand up to them."

Kane reaches out and gently touches Seth's stomach. His own omega can sense Seth's baby still. Seth looks up at him and Kane pats Seth lightly. "You're pregnant Seth and your relationship is pretty new. The baby is ok. You though need to rest and we need to try and keep you away from stress and the crap going on. You have stressed yourself, your omega and the little out too much. Let the alpha's deal with their own crap."

Seth nods and whispers. "Sorry."

Kane rolls his eyes. "you didn't do anything wrong Seth. I'm going to talk to your mates.. you stay here. No getting out of bed though."

Seth nods and Kane leaves him in the room. Seth curls more under the blankets. Kane looks around and spots Roman and Dean waiting down a hall a little bit. Kane eyes the Alpha's and crosses his arms.

Dean though looks at him and whispers. "The baby? How is Seth.. is he ok. Kane tell us.. Seth lost the baby didn't he.."

Roman has to cover Dean's mouth in order to let Kane get a word in.

Kane sighs and shakes his head. "They're both fine..Calm down and listen to me. He can't withstand 3 alpha's acting out and pressing on him."

Dean nods and whispers. "sorry."

Kane nods. "I know he use to beat on Alpha's and stand up to you guys. Right now though until the relationship is solid and his omega calms. He's not .. he can't fight off Alpha's like he use to. He can't be your voice of reason or the one that keeps you guys from killing someone. The pregnancy and everything that happened is going to make things a little different."

Roman looks at Kane. "We know.. we screwed up."

Dean nods. "Next time I'll let Roman kill Dwayne and leave with Seth."

Kane sighs dramatically and then looks at them. "Or just ignore the jealous dumb ass."

Roman looks confused. "jealous?"

Kane shrugs. "I think part of his annoyance was... He wanted to be Seth's Alpha but we gave Seth to you."

Roman stops and looks confused. "what."

Taker speaks up behind Roman and Dean. "When Seth was being given to our pack. Dwayne petitioned to be his alpha and we said no. We knew that you two wanted to be together and Seth was a match. He was young and full of energy. He could keep up to you and keep you guys from screwing up. Not to mention.. he was submissive enough to deal with two alpha's with out being overwhelmed."

Roman frowns softly.

Dean nods. "I don't know if I should feel complimented or insulted."

Taker shrugs. "I think that is one of the reasons he's so angry. Also the fact that he wants to protect his family member and He doesn't like that Seth left. He still has that belief that omegas should be completely submissive to alpha's."

Roman shakes his head. "not submissive but slaves. Submissive doesn't mean you don't voice your opinions."

Dean nods listening. He then gets frustrated and pipes up. "well Seth is ours.. and I don't care what he does in his home. But Seth is ours and We're his. So what ever his little issue is.. he can get over it and leave us alone. I'm going in with Seth now. I'm done with this."

Dean opens the door and leaves the rest of them. He cares why Dwayne was taking it personal that he and Roman took Seth back but he couldn't do anything about it so he was done.

Roman looks at Taker and Kane. "when he's right.. he's right. Dwayne can just deal."

Taker nods and shrugs. "Go make sure your omega is ok. I'll deal with Dwayne and what is going on there. The hunt will be postponed for right now."

Roman nods and heads into the room. He takes in the scene of Dean nuzzled into Seth. Seth was complaining that Dean had his shoes on. Dean was enjoying harassing Seth.

Roman toes off his shoes and then flops on the bed.

Seth peeks down at Roman and then whines. "He has his shoes on."

Dean mumbles. "I'm the alpha and you will you will listen to me.. I'm the boss."

Seth glares at Dean.

Dean sighs dramatically. "I don't wanna move... be nice." He pulls Seth close to him.

Dean then yelps when Roman grabs Dean's ankle. Roman pulls Dean's shoes off and Dean smiles softly up at his mate. Roman then crawls in behind Dean and wraps his arms around both of them. Seth sighs happily as Dean pulls the blankets over them. Seth nuzzles into the warmth.

Dean then suddenly has a thought. "when will you start showing."

Seth shrugs. "the doctor said soon."

Dean perks up. "So I can kiss the baby bump soon?"

Seth nods and then laughs softly because Dean seems so happy. Dean then gently pushes Seth onto his back and then he moves and kisses Seth's tummy. Seth shivers and watches Dean. Dean then moves and pulls Seth tightly to himself again. Seth hides in Dean's chest and sighs happily.

Dean whispers. "We'll be careful from now on."

Roman nods and whispers. "Stay away from Dwayne too."

Seth nods and kisses Roman's cheek and Dean's nose. "I don't want to go near them."


	14. Chapter 14

Dwayne stands in the living room pacing. The Uso's where watching him with suspicious looks. They where still just sitting on the side lines because they weren't going to interfere with their Alpha cousin and his omega. Then there was the fact that Dean was their friend and they didn't want to cause trouble with him. Both Alpha's had been through enough and see them happy was something that helped them. They also honestly didn't mind Seth before he turned on them. Right now they weren't going to be best friends but they would play nice with the omega in order to keep their friends and family happy. If Seth proved what he was saying was true too, the uso's could forgive him.

Dwayne eyes them and mumble's. "He's going to hurt them again."

Jey sighs. "Dwayne he's pregnant. Roman will flip if you endanger his child. Not to mention Dean will lose it too. I'm not sure which would be worse."

Jimmy snorts. "I vote the shield all coming for your ass backed up by Kane and Taker."

Jey nods. "TRUE forgot it wouldn't be one."

Dwayne glares. "So I'm just suppose to leave them to curl around Seth and then when Seth turns on them..It's us again who have to pick them up again."

Jimmy shrugs. "it's their choice."

Dwayne sighs. "this wouldn't happen if Seth was a proper omega."

Jey looks at Dwayne. "I know you want to protect them but Seth is their omega. They decide how their relationship is not us."

Jimmy nods. "they are the alpha's and if they wanted to change it they would."

Dwayne sighs and sits down.

Jey shakes his head. "Just leave them alone Dwayne."

Dwayne sighs and shakes his head.

Over the next week Seth is kept on bed rest. Not by Kane or anyone other then his Alpha's. They decided that Seth needed the break so they trapped him in their room. So Seth fought back the only way he could.. he whined sulked and harassed them with no mercy. He knows he's being a brat but he also keeps catching Roman and Dean smiling that smile that makes his heart flutter and his whole body go warm with love. He knows for some reason they are enjoying it. Maybe it's the fact that Seth was bathed in their scent and cuddled between them a lot.

Seth nuzzles more into Dean's shoulder. Roman was laying on his back, with a leg over Seth's. Dean had his arm wrapped around Seth pinning him down since he wouldn't sit still. Seth had noticed this morning he just has a tiny bump starting. Mainly he lost his 6 pack and his tummy is smooth and just a little raised. He doubts that either Alpha noticed. He wouldn't have if he didn't stare at his stomach wondering.

Dean shifts and rubs Seth's side. Dean then looks confused and gently runs his finger along Seth's ribs. Seth squeaks and wiggles slightly since it tickles. Dean though perks up and looks at Roman.

Roman raises his eyebrow not sure what his mate is looking happy about.

Dean rolls Seth onto his back and then yanks up his shirt. Seth yelps and tries to squirm.

Dean eyes at Seth. "You gained weight I was hoping."

Roman watches and shakes his head. "you are obsessed"

Dean nods. "I am."

Seth pulls at his shirt. "hey.. why are you obesessed though?"

Dean shrugs. "it.. it makes it real."

Seth nods and whispers. "Real?"

Dean shrugs and then cuddles into Seth's chest. "Yeah like.. I know I smell it. Once those damn suppressants where gone I can smell it.. but. I .. just that belly makes it real. It's something I can see."

Seth nods and then speaks softly. "I'm .. starting to show.."

Dean pulls up his shirt again and then pokes Seth's stomach. "It just looks like you ate too much."

Seth yelps as the poke and then eyes Dean. "yeah but it's starting?" He really wanted to make Dean happy.

Roman nods. "give it another week. I bet he gets a big belly."

Seth whines. "DEEEANN he is saying I will get fat."

Dean rolls his eyes and then stops. "Will you? I want you with a huge belly that everyone knows what happened. Then i go and say.. that's my omega and our baby. It will show that .. I did something right."

Seth frowns and looks up at Dean. It only takes a second for him to move into Dean's arms. Dean blinks and then wraps his arms around Seth.

Seth speaks softly and firmly. "You've done a lot right. Fuck your old pack that said you didn't. You are an amazing Alpha and you did so much right."

Dean whispers softly. "then why.."

Seth tears up and hides his eyes in Dean's neck as he speaks over and over. "it wasn't you it was never because of you."

Roman moves and pulls Dean and Seth into his arms. He holds them both and can only watch as Seth and Dean cry softly into each other.

Seth is finally able to talk and whimpers out. "It wasn't you.. it was me.. You are an amazing Alpha and this baby will be lucky to have you as a daddy."

Dean nods and whispers. "Promise?"

Seth nods

Roman speaks up. "We promise."

Dean nods and wipes at his eyes. He then breaks the tension. "I still want a boy."

Roman laughs softly. "girl."

Seth watches from Dean's chest and then Roman looks at him. "I .. I just want a baby.. and to hold them."

Roman smiles softly and kisses Seth's temple and then Dean's forehead.

Dean whispers. "Can they be an omega?"

Roman looks confused.

Dean smiles brightly. "he or she.. will have a mate for life. I won't have to worry about them."


	15. Chapter 15

Dean growls as he packs his bags. They where heading to raw and after a week in bed. Seth was not sitting still for anyone after that. They had decided since Taker was going to raw and no one would be at the farm that Seth would come with them. Seth had already claimed one of Roman's hoodies and was right now helping them pack. He claimed Roman's hoodies where comfortable to travel in. Dean knew it was because his own shirts other then dress shirts where starting to show is tiny belly and he didn't want people to think he gained weight.

Dean though didn't like to think about everyone backstage looking at his mate. Dean finally grabs Roman by the waist and growls. Roman looks back and cocks his head. "babe?"

Dean mumbles. "He's ours. Your ours."

Seth looks up from their closet.

Roman turns in Dean's arms and wraps his arms around Dean. "you are ours too. What's wrong though?"

Dean mumbles. "don't like others looking at what's mine."

Roman nods.

Seth speaks up. "they look but they can't touch. Only you."

Dean growls sharper and then storms over to Seth. Roman watches but keeps packing. Unless Dean was completely unreasonable he was going to let Dean deal with this. Since what Seth said actually made his own alpha growl.

Dean grabs Seth and pushes him against the wall. He then covers Seth's body with his pinning him against the wall. Dean growls and then moves. He nips over his own mating bite. Seth mewls and then squeaks as Dean grabs him by the ass. "Omega.. you are ours.."

Seth whines softly and bares his neck. "yes.."

Dean snarls and pulls Seth more against himself. "No showing off that little body to others.. You understand me."

Seth nods and presses his face into Dean's neck and Dean calms a little. He hears Seth's soft wolf whimpers of submission. The whimpers calmed his alpha. Dean then kisses Seth's neck and then his cheek. "Our pretty little omega. Only ours."

Roman shakes his head and walks over. He runs his fingers through Seth's hair and then speaks. "No one will take him or me away."

Dean nods and then wraps both arms around Seth's waist holding him. Seth peeks up at him and Dean smiles softly.

Seth nuzzles close. "It's ok."

Dean hums and then notices something. "Seth.. all that weight you gained.. I think it went to your ass."

Seth blinks in confused and then squeaks. Roman reaches over and grabs Seth's ass. Seth swats at them lightly and then pushes past them to go to the bathroom. He looks in the mirror and his eyes go wide at the sight. His ass is larger. Dean leans against the doorway and then shrugs. "Hey it's hot.'

Seth mumbles. "it is not.. I'm fat..."

Dean snorts. "you are not."

Roman rumbles from the bedroom. "Stop being dramatic."

Seth glares at them. "I'm not..."

Dean grabs him and pushes him into the bedroom. "Shush. Your ass looks great. Now lets go." He then swats Seth's ass and grins as it jiggles a little.

Seth glares at him and then squeals when Roman swats him. "HEYYY"

Roman shrugs. "he can't have all the fun."

Roman picks up his bag and Seth's. Dean grabs his own and then pushes Seth out the door. Seth whines and then runs down the stairs when Dean threatens to swat him again. Sasha eyes the trio when they all make it to the entrance.

Dean smirks and pulls Seth to his side. "we're innocent."

Seth shakes his head and cuddles into Dean's chest. "hardly."

Sasha shakes her head. "I don't want to know."

Roman rubs Dean's back as he looks over at Sasha. "I doubt that you do want to know."

Naomi looks over from where her and Tamina are. She walks over and Seth immediately tenses since Naomi is with Jey.

Naomi looks over at Seth and then she speaks softly. "Seth."

Seth nods and peeks at her from Dean's shoulder. "Naomi.."

Naomi smiles softly at him and whispers. "You can still call me Na you now."

Seth smiles softly and Na wraps him up in a hug.

Na then whispers. "You're not even showing.. it's completely unfair."

Seth shakes his head. "I'm showing a bit."

Na huffs. "You are not.. though you butt is awesome right now."

Seth blushes hard and hides his face in Dean's shoulder.

Sasha's eyes go wide and she peeks over at Seth's ass. "Oh my god.. Na is right.. you have a better ass then I do now."

Seth groans and pulls Roman's hoodie over his ass and Dean smirks. Dean pulls it back up and Seth growls gently.

Dean whispers. "You should show off your ass.. I mean really. Pregnancy agrees with it." Seth swats at Dean's shoulder and manages to get the hoodie down. Dean growls and pulls Seth closer whispering but it's loud enough Roman can hear it. "you don't know the things that ass does to me and Roman Seth. Makes us want to throw you down and knot you right here. Make you scream and whine with pleasure while your under us. Taking our knots like a good omega."

Seth bites his lip and shudders at the thought.

Roman smirks and whispers in Seth's ear looking at Dean too. "Hold you down and knot you so good baby. "

Seth shudders and hides his face in Dean's chest. "No fair."

Roman pats Seth's ass as he walks by and mumbles. "that ass isn't fair."

Dean smirks and leads Seth towards the car. "Come on. We have a tournament and things to do."

Seth lets Dean lead him."Can I talk to Randy when I'm there."

Dean snarls and Roman doesn't look much happier.

Seth fidgets and then nuzzles into them. "I'm not leaving you guys."

Roman mumbles. "We'll talk about it later."

Dean mumbles. "No we won't. Stay away from them."

Seth decides to wait since Roman hasn't said anything further.


	16. Chapter 16

They arrive at the arena and Seth is immediately shepherded into Roman and Dean's locker room. Seth sighs as the Alpha's shut the door behind them. Seth perks happily though when he sees a familiar sight. A huge fluffy deep blue blanket is sitting on the couch. Seth walks over and picks it up. He scents it and then smiles softly. Seth holds it close and then looks over at his mates.

Dean eyes him and watches. "What's that?"

Seth peeks over at Dean. "um.. after... when.." he stumbles over his words not wanting to upset anyone. He knows when he explains though Dean will be. He isn't certain that Roman won't be as well.w

Roman rests a hand on the small of Seth's back. Trying to comfort Seth so that he will explain.

Seth takes a breath.. "when I left you guys..."

Dean frowns and watches Seth.

Seth shakes softly and then whispers. "after I left I couldn't warm up. I kept shaking and nothing I did could keep me warm. So Hunter got me this blanket to wrap up in. I use to curl up in it while I watched raw or was backstage. Then I just started taking it everywhere. It kept me warm."

Dean nods and walks over. He takes the blanket from Seth and then wraps it around Seth. Seth peeks up at him and Dean runs his finger down Seth's cheek. It was soft and comforting.

Roman speaks softly. "Puppy it's ok."

Seth nods and wraps his arms around himself in the blanket. Roman smiles softly watching Seth.

Dean nods. "I mean you're a pack animal. Being alone would be cold."

Roman nods. "Not to mention you went from being curled up between us to alone."

Dean smirks. "And Roman is a living furnace."

Roman pulls Seth close and then perks. "Besides.. you look cute in that blanket."

Seth crinkles his nose and Roman grins.

Dean pokes both his mates. "Food .. we should get some."

Dean is not going to let his mates think to much about when Seth left or allow Seth to keep thinking about being cold and alone. He wants Seth to stay stress free for awhile at least. Also Seth really did look adorable wrapped up in a blanket. Roman nods and gently takes the blanket from Seth. Seth shivers lightly but wraps his arms around Roman. Roman kisses the top of Seth's head. Seth was getting cold and Kane had warned them he would want constant heat since they're pack animals.

Dean grins softly and then grabs Seth and pulls him along. Seth lets him lead him through the arena. Roman is following calmly watching over both his mate's. Dean eyes everyone and the leads Seth over to the pack table. Taker looks up as Dean plops Seth beside him. Seth bites his lip and then Dean nips Seth's neck. Seth shivers but sits still. He was still a little nervous around Taker.

Taker rolls his eyes and then hands Seth a turtle chocolate. "Here."

Seth perks happily and opens the treat. "Thanks."

Taker nods. "They're in a tournament for your old belt."

Seth nods. "I know..I think Roman is going to win."

Roman comes back after getting two plates of food and hands Seth one and sits by him. "Me and Dean in the finals."

Seth grins at Roman. "winner tops?"

Dean flops down and then suddenly laughs. "I still remember you saying that back when we where the shield."

Roman snorts. "Then he won.. and didn't know what to do."

Seth blushes and hides his face.

Kane raises his eyebrow. "didn't know what to do?"

Roman nods. "He tried.. and had Dean under him. He then just.. got stressed and ended up with Dean throwing him onto the bed."

Seth whines. "Dean's alpha kept growling at my wolf and it wasn't fair."

Dean smirks and is amused with himself. "it was great after that."

Seh huffs. "Roman's Alpha just snarls and freaks if Roman ever tries to bottom. It has to be in power. Dean's alpha snarls at me and challenges my omega while he has that amused smirk."

Dean snorts. "I can't help that you start shivering and your omega keens my alpha setting it off."

Taker nods. "Well they are Alpha's Seth."

Seth cuddles into Roman's side. "you still owe me."

Dean snorts again. "You where screaming enough that night. I think you where paid in full."

Seth blushes again and then Roman pushes him to eat gently. After they eat Seth stays with the pack while Dean and Roman get ready for the tournament. Seth though looks up seeing Randy walking backstage. He slips away from the pack and goes to speak to Randy. Randy looks up and grin as he sees Seth walk over. Seth looked better then he has since he joined the authority.

"You look good kid." Randy states and then wraps his arms around Seth. "actually you look more then good.. You look happy."

Seth nods and hugs Randy. "thank you."

Randy looks confused.

Seth shrugs. "You made me talk to them."

Randy snorts. "You just needed a push."

Randy cocks his head when he hears growling. Dean is standing down the hallway and looks pissed. Seth peeks and goes to say something. He though shrieks softly when Roman grabs him.

Randy holds up his hands. "whoa."

Seth whines softly and looks up at Roman. Roman looks angry and his eyes are almost shining.


	17. Chapter 17

it's short since it's the holidays.. forgive me.

* * *

Seth swallows and moves to speak only to have Roman snarl at him. Roman's Alpha is flaring but just in anger and hurt so it's not suppressing Seth. Roman has him pushed against the wall, pinning him there. Roman has him by the wrist as well so he can't squirm away. Dean stalks over his alpha coming out but not pressing against Seth. It was more hurt and seeking answers. Dean shoves Randy away as he moves to stand to Seth's side watching Seth.

Randy goes to say something but Seth moves his hand trying to tell Randy to leave. Randy nods and leaves the hallway. He doesn't agree with it though. He knows that Roman and Dean would never endanger the child but they where acting overly possessive still and Randy was a little worried of them over reacting one day.

Dean snarls softly. "If you want to go with them.. go but don't come back. I'm through with this bullshit."

Seth looks at him and shakes his head. "What no... I.. I don't want to go anywhere."

Dean growls softly. "then why.. Huh. Why are you talking to them and touching him at all."

Seth whispers. "I wanted.. to thank him.. he got me to talk to you.. That's all. I owe him and he's still my friend."

Roman rumbles. "We .. We told you not to go near them or speak to them."

Seth growls. "I'm not some weak little Omega that always listens to orders.. I'm your mate but I'm not just going to roll over every time you snap your fingers."

Dean eyes Seth and growls. His alpha was starting to demand that Seth obey.

Seth gets in Dean's face and growls back. "I'm not going to be like Dwayne's omega and be weak."

Dean stops and then looks at Roman.

Roman sighs and then mumbles. Neither of the other males can make out what he's saying but it doesn't matter.

Seth stomps his foot to get their attention though. He knows he sounds like a child but it's the only way he has to get them to look at him and hear him. "HEY listen to me. If you really want this to work. You have to trust me. I am yours.. but once in a blue moon. I will talk to Randy and I will talk to others. It doesn't mean I'm going anywhere but home with you guys."

Roman runs a hand through his hair. he lets go of Seth and then stands up. Letting Seth move from being pinned against the wall.

Dean growls and then wraps his arms around Seth. He nuzzles into Seth's neck. "sorry."

Seth whispers softly into Dean's ear. "I'm yours."

Dean nods and sighs. "Wouldn't want a little bitch anyways. Too boring."

Seth snorts and shakes his head. "whatever."

Dean nips at Seth and then looks up at Roman.

Roman nods and whispers. "We'll try to calm down about this."

Seth nods and looks up at Roman before whispering. "try to trust me.. I'm not going anywhere ever again."

Dean touches Seth's stomach and then whispers. "We just can't lose you again."

Seth nods and then covers Dean's hands with his own. "You won't." Seth then moves Dean to look him in the eyes. "we are going no where."

Dean nods and then leans against Seth.

Seth whispers. "we done here for the day?"

Dean nods. "We are done here lets just go."

Roman nods and agrees with them. "Yeah.."

Dean stands up and then Seth wraps his arms around Roman. Seth lets Roman nuzzle into his neck against the bite marks still there. He knows that Roman needs the comfort as well as much as he does from both alpha's.

Dean watches and then looks over his shoulder. He sees Dwayne standing there. Dwayne shakes his head and walks away. Something about that made him uncomfortable.

Dean mumbles. "Roman."

Roman looks up and cocks his head to the side.

Dean whispers. "we should talk later."

Roman nods and Seth looks confused.

Dean smiles at Seth and then whispers. "Don't worry about it. Just Alpha things."

Seth nods and leaves it.


	18. Chapter 18

The trio makes it to the hotel room and Seth crawls into bed. After everything he just wanted to sleep and curl up with his Alpha's. He pulls his blanket onto the bed with him and peeks over at this alpha's. Dean though looks like he wants to talk to Roman so Seth leaves it for now. He closes his eyes and waits. Dean watches and then looks at Roman, he motions him to the bathroom. Seth pulls the blanket around himself.

Roman waits until he knows that Seth is fine and then follows Dean into the bathroom to talk to him.

Dean looks at Roman and then shuts the door. He speaks softly. "I don't trust Dwayne."

Roman looks at Dean and hums. "I can understand that feeling but.."

Dean shakes his head. "You know there's lots of rules around the pack and that omegas use to be at the bad end of all of them. I have a feeling that's what he's going to use against us and Seth."

Roman nods and leans back on his heels. He then thinks and shrugs. "The pack isn't going to let anything happen. Seth is pregnant. They aren't going to do anything to jeopardize the baby."

Dean nods and then looks back at the door and picturing their omega in the bed.

Roman hums softly. "We can deal with almost anything. Lets not worry about Dwayne at this moment. Ok? We have smackdown and then we'll head home. Since we're taken off the house shows for right now. We can do something and take our minds off all of this."

Dean nods and then sighs. "I just don't like this. I don't like waiting and not knowing."

Roman nods. "None of us do. We don't even know if he will do something so I think it's best if we just leave it and concentrate on ourselves and our relationship rather then worry about Dwayne and what he may do. I mean Taker and Kane also could have something up their sleeves with this as well."

Dean snorts and then opens the door. He smirks seeing Seth rolled up in the blanket on the verge of sleep. Seth wasn't fully asleep because he was waiting for them. Dean crawls onto the bed and then pulls Seth tightly to his chest. Seth mumbles sleepily. "tried waiting..for you."

Dean runs his finger over Seth's temple and then whispers "Sleep baby. We're here."

Seth presses his face in Dean's chest and then whines. "need Roman."

Roman laughs softly and then lays down on the bed. He presses against Seth's back and whispers. "I'm right here. Though I think you're getting spoiled."

Seth smiles softly and pulls Roman's arm. He puts Roman's hand on the small of Dean's back. Seth then settles in the middle.

Dean mumbles. "at least he didn't put it on my ass this time."

Roman smirks and moves his hand down and grabs Dean's ass. Dean yelps and swats at Roman. "Hey! That was not an invitation."

Roman grins and then lays his head down, keeping his hand where it is. Dean mumbles and then rests his cheek on the top of Seth's head. He mumbles that tomorrow he had plans now.

Roman rumbles sleepily. "Can't wait."

The next morning, Dean wakes up and mumbles softly as he stretches. He feels the heat from Roman and Seth warming him. He finally moves and groans as he stretches again. He had wrapped himself around Seth in sleep and had his arms securely around Seth. He moves slowly and Seth moves onto his back in his sleep. Dean smiles softly and then his eyes light up when he sees Seth's belly. Seth had a belly starting and Dean moves to look at it. He wiggles down and then kisses Seth's belly. It was defiantly a baby belly.

Dean's hand then moves and he runs his hands over Seth's belly. Seth mewls softly and wiggles a little. Roman mumbles in his sleep and moves his legs over Seth's legs. Roman also leans against Seth's side and pins him down under his weight. Dean watches and then rubs Seth's belly more. Seth mumbles softly and then moves as he starts to wake up.

Dean nuzzles into Seth's belly and growls softly. Every Alpha's dream was to have their omega heavy with children. He breaths in Seth's pregnancy scent. It makes him happy to scent Seth like this. Dean looks up when he feels fingers lace through his hair. Roman smiles softly down at Dean.

Dean whispers. "our baby."

Roman nods and rubs Dean's temple. Dean smiles and lays his cheek on Seth's belly. He then squeaks. "it's moving."

Seth mumbles softly. "that's food."

Dean pinches Seth's hip. "shh your ruining my moment."

Seth yawns and nuzzles into Roman's neck.

Dean kisses Seth's belly and then wiggles up. He nips Seth's neck and whispers in Seth's neck. "Our omega.. and our baby."

Seth mewls and whispers. "our baby."

Dean grins and then looks at Roman. "Our son is going to be a big boy."

Roman mumbles. "She's going to be a tall daughter."

Seth watches them debate back and forth. He then touches his own tummy. The realization that the baby was right there. He settles inbetween the argueing alpha's and runs his fingers over his belly.

He then whispers. "Can't wait to hold you."

Dean hugs Seth tightly and grins. "You will have the best childhood. I promise you."

Roman nods his agreement.

Dean then grins at Roman. "Our son will be spoiled."

Roman snorts and pulls both his mates close.


	19. Chapter 19

The plane ride home after Smackdown provided a bit of a problem. Roman was putting the bags in the the over head carrier. While Roman did all the work, Dean was talking with Jey quietly about the week as normal to avoid doing work. Seth had crawled into his seat and curled up in the blanket since Roman wouldn't even let him carry his own bags. Seth jumps though when someone touches his cheek.

A tall male stewardess smiles softly at him. "How are you Sir?"

The first thing that Seth noticed was the man was wearing a lot of cologne. Seth though leaves it at this moment since he's sleepy. "I'm ok."

The stewardess winks at him. "You're past ok. But if you need anything you ask for me."

Seth blushes and then curls back up his blanket.

Dean walks over having seen a stranger touch his mate. He wanted to be there to protect Seth and show that Seth was his. He though stops and scents something. His eyes narrow at the stewardess but he doesn't say anything. He though does move beside Seth. Where Seth would normally sit in the middle since becoming pregnant he kept having use the bathroom but neither Alpha would let him sit on the aisle. They wanted someone between him and anyone else. Dean though moves Seth close to the window and puts himself and Roman in between the stewardess and Seth.

The stewardess frowns and watches. He was actually an Alpha and wasn't mated. He had been told by someone in the airport that Seth wasn't mated and Dean and Roman where his over protective brothers. He wasn't happy that they where keeping Seth far away from him. He wasn't a huge guy or rich but he could care for an omega.

Seth settles into the seat and wraps the blanket around himself tightly. Dean sits down and glares at everyone around him. He was showing his annoyance. Jimmy and Jey where sitting in front and Taker and Kane where behind them. So Seth was surrounded by pack and Dean still wasn't actually happy or feeling that Seth was protected enough right now. He didn't like how that alpha was looking at Seth. Roman sits next to the aisle and looks at Dean.

"What's wrong." Roman finally asks and then eyes Seth. "What'd you do now, brat?"

Seth looks confused. "Nothing." He huffs and wraps his blanket around himself tighter. "I didn't do anything.. well that I know of.."

Dean mumbles. "That man is an alpha."

Seth looks confused. "The guy that's bathing in his cologne?"

Dean nods. "He's using it to cover his scent."

Roman looks at the Stewardess and then shrugs. "So?"

Dean snarls. "He touched Seth. In front of me. He is challenging our claim on Seth."

Seth moves and cuddles tightly against Dean's shoulder. Dean immediately moves Seth a bit and licks over Seth's mating mark and marking Seth with his scent. He was wanting more scent on Seth but settling for that. Seth looks at the stewardess but instead wiggles closer to Dean and closes his eyes.

Seth shivers and then whispers softly. "Please don't kill him.. I don't want to drive for hours home stopping every 20 minutes to use a tree as a bathroom..please."

Roman smirks since Seth isn't really caring about Dean killing the guy more about being thrown off the plane. That's the Seth he remembers. Roman then speaks up. "Dean will play nice and if we have to.. we'll just tell him."

Dean mumbles. "I'll play nice.. he touches you again though.. It won't be telling.. it'll be threatening."

Roman pauses. "Maybe we're not scenting Seth enough and marking him as ours."

Dean perks up. "That means we knot him more ..." Dean grins happily. "I like that idea."

Seth holds the blanket closer to himself and nuzzles into Dean's shoulder. "I'm ok with that.."

Dean growls softly. "bathroom."

Roman growls. "Not now you idiot.. I don't want you banned from flying and if we get thrown off Mark will have our heads."

Dean sighs and then wraps his arms around Roman and nuzzles close. "Fine.. but.. you owe me."

Roman raises his eyebrow and then frowns when the stewardess walks over to them. The Stewardess winks at Seth as he passes by. Roman's wolf lets out a soft and fierce growl in his chest. Seth looks up at the sound and then wraps his arms around Dean's waist. He doesn't want either Alpha thinking he wants this attention.

Dean hums softly and whispers. "Big dog is getting grouchy."

Seth whines softly. Roman had an energy about him when he really got angry. Seth couldn't put his finger on it at times. Roman could be scary. Seth peeks up and sees the dark look in Roman's eyes.

Taker notices something is going on and then leans forward hissing. "Boy calm down."

Taker covers his eyes though in defeat when the stewardess walks over. "This guy is stupid."

The alpha speaks softly. "You, Gentlemen, need anything." His eyes are all on Seth though.

Roman tenses and grips the seat. Denting the metal with his anger.

Dean eyes the man with rage and then he pulls Seth's shirt down showing the mating mark on Seth's neck.

A cold feeling sits at the bottom of the Stewardess's stomach. He then looks at Seth and then looks at Roman. Roman has left 5 telling dents in the arm rest form his hand. Dean glares at the Alpha.

Stewardess whispers. "I didn't know.. I was told that you where his brothers and he wasn't mated."

Taker leans forward and rumbles. "What."

the Stewardess frowns. "I was told that the little omega wasn't mated and that his brothers.. Dean and Roman where too protective of him. Though that the little one needed a mate."

Seth looks confused and then looks at Roman.

Dean mumbles. "Seth is our mate. " He shows the stewardess the other mating mark on the other side of Seth's neck.

Roman snarls. "Leave.. now."

The Stewardess leaves as fast as his legs will carry him.

Seth reaches across Dean and touches Roman's arm. Roman's hand grabs Seth's and holds it tightly. Roman was trying to calm his wolf.

Taker looks at Kane and frowns. Kane can tell that Taker wasn't liking that someone almost caused the trio to have a huge incident. They both had a good idea as to who was doing this.


	20. Chapter 20

Seth whines softly when they arrive home. Dean had insisted on eating gas station food when they stopped for gas on the way back from the airport. The smell was enough to make Seth feel sick but after being stuck in a car with the smell he was fully sick. Half way home from the air port they had to pull over and Seth got sick on the side of the road. Seth whimpered as he got back in the car and Roman ended up wrapping him in the blanket and holding him. Kane brought out a bucket just in case.

When they get home his stomach was still rolling. Seth also felt a little weird. Roman ends up carrying him upstairs and laying in bed with him.

Seth moans softly and mumbles. "The baby isn't being fair..."

Roman chuckles softly. "The baby doesn't have to puppy. It gets to be as spoiled as it wants right now."

Seth shifts and then looks up at Roman. "I didn't want that Stewardess's attention.. I promise."

Roman nods and runs his fingers through Seth's hair. "I know beautiful. Shh." Roman frowns and feels guilty wondering if it wasn't the food but worry and guilt. He makes a note that next time he needs to reassure his omega. "I know you wanted nothing to do with him and that you want us."

Seth whines softly and then looks up at Roman. "why would someone say I'm not mated.."

Roman frowns and tips Seth's face to look at him. "Puppy. You let me and Dean worry about that."

Seth frowns softly at that response.

Roman looks at him and speaks softly. "We're your Alphas. We'll figure this out and deal with it. You need to focus on you and the baby. I don't want you stressed or worried about anything right now."

Seth sighs and settles against Roman. He knows he's an omega and he should let his alpha's handle this. He though was worried they where getting into something that was more then what they could handle. Right now though he knows Roman is right and he needs to just let his alpha's deal with this. He couldn't deal with more stress and he didn't want to endanger the baby.

Seth hums happily when Dean crawls into bed and cuddles tightly to him. The warmth and comfort was just all over him. Both Alpha's scents where overwhelming and it provided alot for Seth.

Dean whispers softly in Seth's ear. "Sorry lovely.. No more gas station food.. I promise."

Seth moves and wraps Dean's arms around him and rests Dean's hand on Roman's side. "you didn't know. It's ok."

Roman smiles softly at the fact that Seth keeps them all cuddled together. Dean looks over at Roman and Roman smiles softly at him too.

Roman lays back and watches his mates. Seth drifts off finally and Dean nuzzles into Seth's back. Someone set that stewardess up to try and cause issues with them. Most likely to make Dean and Roman think that Seth was trying to find a different mate or for them to upset Seth. He had a good hunch that it's Dwayne but right now he didn't have any proof. He should take to Taker but right now. Seth needed him more and he just wants Dean and Seth calm.

Dean looks up and mumbles. "I know what your thinking."

Roman hums. "what?"

Dean smirks softly and can't help but say. "about all the times we're going to have to knot Seth to make sure he's well scented."

Roman covers his mouth as he bursts out laughing. The movement of Roman makes Seth fidget in his sleep.

Dean then whispers. "Kane suggested something too and Seth is going to whine alot when we do it."

Roman raises his eyebrow. "Oh?"

Dean leans over Seth a little more and whispers in Roman's ear. "a plug."

Roman groans and remembers when they where first mated. Some of the Alpha's of the pack had given them that idea that Seth should be knotted and then plugged. That it should keep their scent with him for longer periods. They had tried it after their first matting. Seth had wiggled and whined. He kept saying he was sore and both Alpha's comforted him and held him. That continued for weeks. Seth complained and whined the whole way through it. In the end they gave up because they didn't want to put up with it anymore.

The thought of going through with that again was not pleasurable for Roman.

Dean though loved the kinkier side of life so the thought of having their cum in Seth longer drove that primal part of his brain into a happy place. It would have thier scents on him but also it would mean there was a mark of ownership more then just the mating marks.

Roman eyes Dean who looks so happy and amused by Roman's annoyance. "You argue it out with him about that."

Dean grins and whispers. "come on.. you know that having our cum inside him and knowing that he's plugged will drive you nuts as well."

Roman groans and bites his lip. "Yes but the whining and you know he will."

Dean grins and nips at Roman's ear. "I got that."

Roman sighs and looks at Dean. "You are not going to screw him into obviation and then plug him and leave him with me. That plan is not ok with me."

Dean laughs softly. "that wasn't my plan."

Roman glares at him. "bullshit."

Dean bursts out laughing.

Seth wakes up and mumbles sleepily. "what's going on?"

Dean rubs Seth's back and then leans forward. "Don't worry about it beautiful puppy. I'm just making Roman annoyed at me."

Seth looks sleepily up at Roman. Roman gently strokes Seth's hair and whispers. "Dean is being a brat. I think he took lessons from you."

Seth pouts and then nuzzles into Roman's chest. "I'm not a brat."

Roman smirks and shakes his head. "Sure your not."

Seth yawns and nuzzles closer into Roman. He pulls Dean over himself more so that Dean's body heat is wrapped around him more.

Dean smirks and shakes his head. "Sure. I'll be your personal heating blanket."

Seth nods and hums softly. "Glad you agree."

Dean whispers to Roman. "In the morning I'll talk to him."

Roman nods and closes his eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

]Roman wakes with a start and then looks around trying to find out what startled him awake. Dean has Seth pinned under him and is softly whispering to him. Seth has a firm pout on his face so Roman already knows what this is about. From the look of them though Dean waited until he knotted Seth to talk to him. Seth looks flushed but pinned under Dean with his legs over Dean's shoulders.

Roman smirks and wonders if it's too late to pretend to be asleep so he wasn't drawn into this argument. He knows that if asked he wasn't going to lie. The fact that Seth was plugged and full of their cum would make his wolf happy. It already whined for him to do it. Roman knew that Seth would whine and pout at him if he didn't take Seth's side. He always caved to Seth so he didn't want to lose this.

Seth looks at Roman and then lets out a soft whine. "Rome talk him out of it."

Roman sighs and looks at their omega. So much for the idea of pretending to be asleep. "Seth... I can't."

Dean nuzzles Seth's throat and growls into his neck. "Every alpha want's their omega marked as theirs. You where just lucky that last time we stopped."

Seth whines softly but nuzzles into Dean's temple. "no fair.. "

Dean growls and nips at Seth's neck again over the mating mark. Dean then growls out. "Roman is going to knot you and then you will be plugged, puppy. Like a good omega should be. So beautiful and ours. Only Ours and you always have been. You always will be."

Seth shakes softly and whines more when Dean nips over the mark again.

Dean whispers. "you going to be good?"

Seth nods as his legs are slowly eased down. Seth watches Dean slowly pulls away and then kisses all over Seth's face. Seth mewls and then Dean smirks at Roman. Roman idly wonders if Seth's pregnancy is making Seth calmer and less bratty. Because normally Seth wouldn't have let this go. His fingers gently run through Seth's hair.

Dean then whispers softly. "Roll onto your tummy, puppy."

Seth whines softly but moves as Dean guilds him. Dean moves two pillows under Seth's hips so he's propping Seth up. Dean then runs his fingers over Seth's hip and growls softly. "So good puppy. Such a good omega."

Seth moans and feels empty with no one inside him. He looks back at Dean who is holding his hips gently. Roman groans as the sight and then moves when Dean motions to him to. He settles between Seth's legs and then runs his hands down Seth's side.

Dean growls and leans over biting Seth's shoulder. "Good puppy for your alpha's."

Seth mewls and wiggles his hips trying to get Roman to fill him. "Please Alpha."

Roman smirks and then leans over. He nips the back of Seth's neck and shudders in lust as Seth goes pliant under him. He loves when Seth goes into his submissive state. He spreads Seth's cheeks and runs his thumb over Seth's wet opening. Seth pushes back against Roman's thumb. "Please... I'll be good I promise."

Roman watches and then moves up on his knees and then takes his cock in his hand. He can't wait to be in Seth and to knot him. He slowly pushes into Seth and groans at Seth's tight wet hole. Seth pants and then moans as Roman pushes all the way in. Roman growls and then slowly moves in Seth. His hands gripping Seth's hips as he picks up speed.

Seth pants and pushes back to meet Roman's thrusts in need. "Oh god."

Roman growls and leans forward and growls into Seth's ear. "So tight.. you want me knot little puppy."

Seth whines and nods his head. "Please.. need it.. I want you to mark me and fill me."

Roman growls and snaps his hips as he moves. Hitting Seth's sweet spot. Seth cries out in pleasure. His body tensing around Roman's cock making his more pleasurable for Roman. Roman snarls and then bites Seth again making him go pliant again.

Dean smirks and watches them. Enjoying the scene. His mates where everything to Dean and seeing them together was hot as hell.

Roman growls as his knot begins to form and his hands grip Seth's hips keeping him still under him. Seth whines and squeals when Roman's knot pops and fills him. Seth cries out as Roman's knot presses against his spot bringing him over the edge with Roman.

Roman growls and nips at Seth's neck. Seth pants and mewls. He bares his neck and then nuzzles into Dean's thigh. Dean cards his fingers through Seth's hair and then whispers. "our pretty puppy."

Seth closes his eyes. "Love you guys."

Roman rumbles. "Love you too."

Dean chuckles. "loves you. Still dong it though."

Seth huffs but after Roman's knot goes down, he doesn't protest when Dean slides the plug in. Dean then pats Seth's ass as Roman falls over to the side. Dean then pulls Seth in between them and holds them both tightly. Seth wiggles a little at the new feeling but holds on tightly to both alpha's.

Roman nuzzles his face into Seth's neck and draws in a deep breath. He snarls as he scents him and Dean mixed with Seth's normal scent. It was amazing for him. Seth nuzzles into Dean and pulls Roman tightly against him.

* * *

Kane eyes Taker and then speaks softly. "Really you gave them a plug."

Taker shrugs and then smirks at Kane. "there will be no mistaking anymore who Seth is with."

Kane shrugs. "If Dwayne is intent on messing with them though that won't stop him."

Taker sighs and then leans back in his chair.

Kane looks at Taker. "let Roman and Dean "deal" with him just once. Then it'll be over. You know either of them could take Dwayne and the rest of the pack won't get involved."

Taker nods and thinks. "I guess."


	22. Chapter 22

Seth shifts and whines as he tries to sit at the table for breakfast nearly a month later. He finally moves and crawls into Roman's lap. The plug was a little uncomfortable but it wasn't nearly as bad as he was making it out to be. He just wanted to curl up on Roman's lap. His stomach hurts and Roman or Dean's touches make it better. You never though interrupt Dean and his breakfast because Dean would be grouchy all day. Roman though never protested having a lap full of Seth. Seth then wiggles and nuzzles his face into Roman's neck. He closes his eyes taking in Roman's scent, before smiling into Roman's neck as Dean gently reaches over and runs his hand down Seth's side.

Taker had warned Dwayne that he was playing with fire. Still Taker had seen a couple Alpha's that had been sent the Trio's way. Seth though was completely bathed in his Alpha's scents. The Alpha's scented Seth and walked away. Then there was the fact that Seth was also really starting to show and was starting to wear Roman's shirts. Dean was though constantly rubbing, touching or staring in awe at the bump. Pretty much the mating claim was obvious to everyone.

Dean was completely in heaven when he could touch the bump and really enjoyed when they where alone. He would lay his cheek on it and talk to it. Seth loved letting him too since it brought his mate so much happiness. Also the touches calmed the baby and make him warm. Roman enjoyed just holding Seth and that Dean seemed enamored by it.

Dean watched and finishes his eggs. He then moves over and takes Seth's plate. He picks it up and starts feeding it to Seth.

Taker watches and covers his face. "really."

Sasha can't help but giggle.

Taker couldn't believe it. First his own mate made Seth separate food with out a spices and that was easy on his stomach. Now Dean was hand feeding the brat.

Kane elbows Taker.

Taker eyes the trio though. "I think he can eat on his own."

Dean mumbles. "He's not eating enough."

Seth shakes his head. "I'm ok dean.."

Dean growls and then puts a forkful in Seth's mouth again. "Nope."

Roman shakes his head and rubs Seth's arm. In truth he agreed with Dean since Seth wasn't eating enough. Seth kept having stomach pains and was trying to hide how bad it was. The doctor told him it was the muscles adjusting and the fact that the weight was all frontal and pulling on his back. Seth was hiding how bad it actually was though. Their touches though keep him calm and it seems to help his muscles relax.

Dean looks at Seth and keeps feeding him. "I know your stomach hurts but you need to eat."

Seth huffs but lets him. Dean then whispers. "I'll buy you some candy and ice cream if you eat more."

Taker sighs and eyes them.

Kane was snickering. His mate was worried the alpha's where spoiling Seth but also.. Taker was Taker. He was responsible for everyone. Taker though was a softy and if he was in charge.. he'd have Seth more spoiled.

Seth perks up and then whispers. "Star Wars is out."

Sasha stops dead and then her eyes light up. "We're going to it right?"

Sasha and Seth conned Roman and Dean into going the other ones and always planned on going to any of them together.

Seth nods. "you know it."

Dean groans "really.. "

Sasha leans over. "I heard there's Wookie's."

Seth nods and looks up at Roman.

Roman shrugs. "I want to go."

Dean sighs. 'I'm surrounded by nerds."

Sasha grins and then perks. "I might even have a date."

Seth watches her. "Who?"

Kane's eyes narrow as he watches.

Sasha looks impish. "Finn wants to see it and I may have invited him."

Seth gasps and Kane mumbles.

Dean eyes Seth and then Roman. "I get Candy and everything I want if I go along with this plan."

Roman nods. "Deal."

Dean thinks. "Oh and I get to braid your hair and Seth's hair."

Roman chuckles. "alright."

Seth wiggles and gets comfy. "Ok."

Dean thinks about what else he could demand.

Sasha eyes him. "Touch my hair and I will kill you in your sleep."

Dean smirks and then reaches over to Seth. He runs his hand through Seth's hair. " I won't ruin your date Sasha."

Seth smiles softly and then whispers. "I make no promises that I won't ask him if his intentions are honorable and threaten his life if he hurts you."

Roman smirks. "The omega is the one that goes protective."

Seth mumbles. "Yup."

* * *

Dwayne smirks softly as he's told that the trio and Sasha are all going out in a couple nights. Dwayne smirks softly as leans back. He starts to make plans. Knowing that was his time to strike.


	23. Chapter 23

Seth hums happily as he curls up in the theater seat with Dean at his side. Dean had all the snacks that the office had to offer that wouldn't make Seth sick. so they had every form of Gummy, popcorn, chocolate and lollipops that where known to man. The good part was Dean always shared as well with them so Seth was certain that they would all gain 5 or 10 pounds by the time the night was through. Dean holds up a piece of chocolate to Seth and Seth shakes his head. Dean though presses the piece to Seth's lips. Seth caves and takes the sweet treat in his mouth. Roman laughs softly from Seth's other side as Seth almost purrs in happiness. Sasha and Fin are in front of them and Sasha had cuddled up to Fin once they got there.

Seth approved him since Fin was exactly like he was on twitter. He seemed like a good guy.

Dean pulls the arm up on his seat and then smiles softly when Seth curls against his side instantly. Seth then pulls Roman who has to put up his arm as well. Roman leans against Seth's other side and seems content to watch the movie that way. Seth sighs happily at the warmth and scents and closes his eyes for a bit to enjoy it.

Fin looks back and then chuckles. 'Dean knows how to do movies right."

Dean holds up his chocolate. "Damn rights.. snacks and 2 hot guys curled against my side. This is the life man."

Sasha shakes her head and then looks back at Seth. She had to admit Seth was in omega bliss being between his alpha's. Seth smiles softly and then whines when Roman moves. Roman rolls his eyes and then wraps his coat around Seth. "Calm down. My phone is going off. Spoiled brat."

Roman is looking at his phone. Roman frowns softly at the message. Something was wrong.

Fin looks at him. Fin is an alpha and where he was allied with Taker. he though wasn't actually a part of the pack.

Roman speaks softly. "Something happened.."

Seth looks up and Dean frowns softly. Dean can scent Roman's agitation from where he is so he knows it's something big.

Fin turns and Sasha as well.

Dean speaks softly. "Roman.. what happened."

Roman takes a breath and then speaks softly. "Dwayne challenged Taker for leadership of the pack."

Seth whimpers softly as he sits up. "He waited until we left.."

Dean pulls Seth back and holds him to his chest. It was as much for himself as it was for Seth. Dean had been with this pack since childhood and it was the only family he knew or cared about.

Sasha frowns in worry and takes our phone. She bites her lip when there's nothing on it. She takes a breath since she knows that's not good.

Roman nods. "He did. And.. he won. Dwayne is the leader of the pack."

Seth gets distressed as he sits up. 'Wait.. he can't.. we should have been there."

Roman holds up his hand and Dean tries to keep Seth calm.

Sasha's eyes go wide as well. "He's right.. The pack should be there in full. That's the law.. and.. that.. "

Roman shakes his head and then speaks softly. "Taker can forego having the pack there. Sometimes leaders would if they knew..."

Dean mumbles. "if they knew they where going to lose."

Roman nods and Seth shakes softly. Fear starts to radiate from him and it sets off all the alpha's. Sasha's own fear as well is starting to come through.

Roman frowns and grabs Seth's hands. "Puppy you are ours. I will kill him if he tries to take you from us."

Dean nods firmly and Seth bursts into tears.

Sasha starts to cling to Fin.

Seth whimpers outs. "I don't want you hurt.. I just..This is my fault. He's doing this because of me."

Roman pulls Seth to him and Dean moves as well.

Dean growls softly and then speaks firmly. "you are an excuse. If he did this.. he was planning it for awhile. You're just the excuse he wants to use if not you it would be something else."

Sasha whispers. "now what.."

Dean thinks and then all their phones start to chime. It was a message form the pack list and it was Dwayne demanding a pack meeting since he was the leader now.

Seth looks at Dean with wide eyes.

Dean looks at Seth. "You and Sasha are going with Finn."

Seth whispers. "but..."

Dean shakes his head. "Seth.. your pregnant. I'm not taking you into the lion's den and anywhere near him. we need to see what he wants and until then you are not going near him."

Roman nods and looks at Seth and then Finn. "Sasha too."

Sasha frowns. "No I want his head.."

Dean shakes his head. "Your Takers and Kane's daughter. I'm not risking him.. He has the right to claim you and I don't want you in that situation."

Seth whines softly. "I don't want you guys going."

Dean growls and nips at Seth's mating mark. Seth caves instantly and then hides in Roman's chest. He knew he wouldn't win this argument if Dean was going to do that.

Dean looks at Finn.

Finn gives them a soft smile. "I'll protect them both and call Barron and Charlotte."

Sasha nods firmly. "I want his head.. "

Roman nods. "let us.. figure out what happened and where Taker and Kane are."

Dean frowns and knows if Dwayne fought for leadership he could have killed Taker and his mate. It's unlikely since the disappearance of both mean would be noticed by the public.


	24. Chapter 24

Dean and Roman drive Seth over to Finn's after a tantrum from Seth that would put any child to shame. He really doesn't want them going but after a car ride and his alpha's standing firm. He stops and curls up on Finn's couch. Charlotte and Baron are there. Since they're allied with the pack they are remaining silent over this. Baron wasn't certain if he would stay allied with the pack right now and Finn was unhappy. Sasha sits with Seth and tries to get him to stay calm.

Seth looks at them and the images of Dwayne killing them keeps playing in his mind. Dean finally kneels in front of him and brings Seth's forehead to his. Dean is firm when he speaks. "We will be back.. even if we have to leave the pack for good. We will be back."

Seth whispers. "I .. I can't do this on my own.."

Roman nods and runs his finger over Seth's neck. "you won't have to. You are our omega and we arn't going to just vanish."

Sasha nods.

Baron speaks up finally and he just for some reason always commanded respect. "You will never be alone. If that idiot Dwayne is as bad as you seem to think. You're staying with me and Charlotte."

Finn nods. "Both of you and me will be allied with the kitty cat's."

Dean smiles softly and then kisses Seth's nose and then stands up. Seth watches as Roman pulls Barron over to speak to him privately.

Roman looks at Barron and takes a breath. "if.. "

Baron holds up his hand. "Don't.. I meant what I said. He'll be with the pride and we won't ally with Dwayne if he is.. that stupid. Sasha and him will be safe."

Roman nods and looks at him. "The Vampires will help you too."

Baron shakes his head. "I doubt we would need it but I know."

Dean speaks up. "Promise us.. if we don't contact you.. take him and yourselves to the Vampire's coven.. I know you're strong but .. just until things calm down."

Baron sighs and shakes his head. "We will. I'll have Seth talk to them after you leave."

Dean nods and bites his lip.

Baron looks at the two Alpha's. "hey .. you'll come back and raise your puppy and baby."

Roman snorts at the joke and then sighs. "Baron.. "

Baron smirks. "I couldn't help it."

Dean looks at him. "Thanks."

Dean then turns and leaves after kissing Seth's hair. Roman follows and bites his lip.

* * *

Dean and Roman drive in silence to the pack farm. Roman though is tense and gritting his teeth. Dean isn't doing much better. When they park in front of the house. Roman looks at Dean.

Roman then speaks softly. "No matter what.. if things go south. I want you to leave and go to the Vampires. Seth needs someone to protect him and the baby."

The part that he leaves out is he didn't want to lose Dean . He was appealing to Dean's alpha need to protect his omega and child.

Dean looks at Roman and his fingers tap along his jeans as he watches Roman. "no matter what.. we will leave and be with him. We're not going to leave him alone. Both of us together will be there."

Roman nods and looks up as the Uso's walk over to the car. Jimmy looks worried and Jey just looks upset. They get in the back and look at the other other Alpha's.

Jimmy speaks up. "I don't like this.. you need to know we didn't help him challenge Taker."

Jey nods and looks at Roman. "We're your family first."

Roman nods and looks at them.

Jimmy speaks softly as if what he's saying is a secret. "You know he wants .."

Dean growls. "We know he's going to try to exile Seth or worse.."

Jimmy chews his lip. "there's more and we're not sure."

Roman thinks and then shrugs lightly. "lets go find out.."

Jey whispers in Roman's ear. "If it goes bad..We'll get Dean out.. you get out yourself though."

Roman nods and smiles at them. "Thank you."

They head towards the door. Dean looks around and can feel just a cloud of tension and worry around the farm. The rest of the Pack must be on edge waiting to see what would happen. They all knew that there was going to be a proverbial show down of sorts. Roman rubs his hands together and opens the door. Dwayne is sitting in the living room talking with some of the pack.

Dean looks around the house and notices there's nothing out of place. It was like nothing happened. He scents the air and can't though scent Taker or Kane. He frowns and looks for something out of place or anything. Maybe something that could lead him to what happened to the larger males.

Dwayne looks at them and waves them into the room.

"I thought I called for all the pack to meet tonight." Dwayne states to them and the uso's.

Jimmy shrugs. "Naomi wasn't feeling well."

Roman nods, "Seth is with Sasha."

Roman doesn't even make an excuse since he doesn't feel like he should. Dwayne had made his opinion of their relationship public.

Dwayne looks at them and then shakes his head. "I guess that will make this easier."

Roman crosses his arms and watches Dwayne through narrowed eyes. Dean fidgets in place and watches.

Dwayne looks at them and then looks at the Rest of the pack. "I have assumed control of the pack and as such I want to deal with a pressing issue. The Omega that left the pack and then with out any penance came back into the pack. He was with our enemies the Vampires as well."

Dean snaps. "that feud with the vampires has been dead and gone for years now."

A pack member snaps. "They still view us as dogs as someone that they can miss treat and use."

Roman shakes his head. "Obviously not since the omega is ours. He was treated almost like a child of the vampires and got to be the champion of the company."

The pack member snaps back. "Like a prize pooch."

Dwayne shakes his head. "the omega's of this pack are too free and think they are alpha's. Another example is Sasha. She walks around like she owns the pack and runs it. She doesn't know her place either. Before Seth left he as well didn't know his place. It's time that the pack go back to the way things should be. Omegas are the pack's property and property of the alpha's they are mated to."

Roman grits his teeth. "That is our relationship. Me and Dean are Seth's alpha's. We were responsible for his behavior under Taker and we are still responsible for him now. We don't see a problem with his behaviour."

Dean growls. "He is our omega and our Mate. He isn't some.."

Dwayne glares at him. "until he leaves again because he thinks he's better then his alpha's. Or you two aren't enough and he wants another dick."

Dean snaps and his hand flies back like he's going punch Dwayne. Roman grabs Dean's arm and keeps him from hitting Dwayne.

Dwayne growls. "If you hit me.. You will never leave this farm again."

Dean snarls. "None of you could handle me."

Roman keeps Dean away from Dwayne but doesn't say anything.

Dwayne growls. "He is a whore."

Dean surges forward around Roman and tackles Dwayne off the chair. Roman lets him have Dwayne and snarls his fangs showing.


	25. Chapter 25

Seth looks at Barron and then looks at the TV. Baron had a firm hand on the back of Seth's neck. He wasn't hurting Seth more just asserting his dominance. Seth right after Dean and Roman had left tried to leave. Finn and Sasha weren't able to talk him out of it. Baron walked over and growled for him to sit down. Seth's wolf immediately listened because Seth was left with him. Baron put his hand on the back of Seth's neck and guided him back to the couch. He sat Seth down and sat by then Baron had just kept constant pressure on Seth's neck. Seth finally whines softly.

Baron turns and looks down at him. "You going to be behave?"

Seth nods and whispers. "Yes.."

Baron nods and moves his hand from Seth's neck. "If you act up. I will put a collar on you."

Charlotte raises her eyebrows. "You know.. that would be hot but no."

Seth looks down at his lap. "This is all my fault."

Baron shakes his head. "You're alphas and everyone else is right. Dwayne is just using you as an excuse. What ever he was planning he was planning for awhile. You just are a convenient excuse for him to use."

Seth looks at Baron and then cocks his head when his phone chimes. Seth picks it up and looks down at his phone. He frowns seeing a number that he doesn't know.

* * *

Roman snarls as he glares at his pack. His former pack though was more accurate.

Dean had Dwayne pinned down and threw a few punches, leaving Dwayne bloody.

Roman finally looks over at Dwayne and Dean. "Dean let him up. We're leaving."

Dwayne groans and wipes at his face. "If you leave.. "

Roman smirks down at him. "We're not coming back. Don't worry."

Dean stands and then kicks Dwayne hard in the ribs. "You're just lucky that Roman didn't let me kill you. Talk about Seth or.. any of us like that again.. I'll beat you until you can't stand anymore."

Dean turns around and walks over to Roman and towards the door.

Jimmy and Jey look around. They then turn and leave with Roman and Dean as well. They wanted no part of this pack and decided it was better to be rogues or part of the pride then stay here.

Roman looks back at Dwayne. "You'll never have Seth or touch him. Also.. this pack will realize one thing.. Everything you stand for is bullshit. This is all about how you got told no."

Roman turns and heads out of the house.

Dean looks around and then bites his lip. "We don't have a pack."

Roman shrugs. "we have a pride.."

Dean eyes Roman and then shrugs lightly. "I like cats.. I guess. Does this mean we have to start playing with yarn."

Roman pinches his nose.

* * *

Seth stands up when he hears the door open. He sees Dean and then his eyes narrow when he sees blood on Dean's hands. He surges forward and snaps. "I'll kill him."

Dean catches Seth and pulls him against his chest. Seth wraps his arms around Dean and just hides his face in Dean's neck.

Dean mumbles. "this is his blood."

Seth looks up and grabs Dean's hands. He looks at them and then throws his arms around Dean. "When that picture came.."

Dean stiffened and Roman looks down at them. "What picture?"

Seth picks up his phone and shows them. There's a picture of Dean and Dwayne fighting except from the angle it looks like Dean is losing. Dean takes Seth's phone and then he turns it off. Roman then takes it from Dean and Seth squeaks when Roman just breaks it.

"Hey.." Seth states and looks at his down broken phone.

Roman mutters softly. "He is just trying to get to you. We're changing your number tomorrow and then we'll get you another phone."

Seth looks sadly at his phone. "I liked that phone."

Dean holds Seth and then mumbles. "We left the pack."

Seth's eyes go wide and then he looks at Dean.

Dean runs his fingers through Seth's hair. "We're not staying with him as Pack Leader."

Seth whispers. "What now though."

Baron shrugs. "You join the pride."

Roman nods and sits down on the couch. He wasn't completely convinced even though he would never admit it.

Baron sighs. "You are pack animals and you have a baby coming. Trust me."

Dean nods and whispers. "We know. Just.. a huge adjustment."

Charlotte sits down and looks at them. "We'll keep you safe, until we can figure out the pack stuff."

Seth looks at her. She touches his tummy.

Seth smiles and then oofs.

Dean looks up and cocks his head.

Seth mumbles. "It kicked... the baby.. kicked."

Dean touches Seth's stomach and then his eyes light up. "I can feel it."

Roman moves and touches as well. His eyes are huge.

Dean then mumbles. "baby.. No matter what.. We will protect you. I will make sure you have the best life ever. Dwayne is never coming near you."

The movement of the baby just made it real for him.

Roman nods and then looks at Baron. "I guess we'll join the cat box."

Baron nods and looks at them. "The Cat box?"

Charlotte grins.


	26. Chapter 26

Roman looks at the apartment that they rented in the building where Baron and Charlotte live. It was small but at least there was an elevator. Seth wasn't large yet but he was going to be soon. The thought of Seth taking the stairs down and up was unacceptable for Roman. He would worry that Seth wouldn't be able to or would fall. Roman looks back and sees Dean and Seth arguing. Dean finally gets annoyed and picks Seth up and carries him into their home. Seth wraps his arms around Dean and stops fighting long enough to nuzzle into Dean. Dean smirks and then sits on the couch with Seth curled up on his lap.

The Vampires had offered to have them stay with them. Roman though refused because he knew Dean and himself wouldn't feel comfortable. Mainly because there was still some hard feels surrounding them and the betrayal. Roman and Dean has completely forgiven Seth. They still weren't happy over the Vampires manipulating Seth. They didn't want to cause trouble or deal with thier own annoyance.

The rest of the pack that left with them also moved into the building. Naomi and Jimmy where together in one apartment with Jey as well. Sasha was with Tamina in the last apartment. This was odd for the pack though since they where use to sharing a house. Cats, where not pack animals. So they usually did apartment buildings so they had their own spaces. They though also had the community aspect and where close by each other. This is the first time that it would be just the three of them though and more isolating. Seth was the calmer one about it since he had been isolated when he left. Roman and Dean's alpha's where struggling to it was setting off Seth's Omega.

Seth whines softly and draws Roman's attention. Seth reaches for Roman and Roman sits down on his other side. Seth wiggles happily and closes his eyes as he pulls Roman close and sighs happily at the warmth.

Roman rumbles softly in Seth's ear. "Spoiled."

Seth nods and get comfortable. He then looks at them. "How are you guys doing.. I mean this.. this is the first time you have been without other wolves. I can .. kinda feel it but..."

Dean hums softly playing with Seth's hair. "it's .. hard. but we'll be ok."

Roman nods and then looks at Seth. "how did you last? I mean we still have a pack of sorts left."

Seth shrugs and looks away. He doesn't even want to think about it. The cold nights and Randy and John trying to keep him together. Then Hunter's looks of guilt towards Seth and giving him the blanket to try and keep him warm. Then came the dogs that Shawn adopted to try and give Seth something. It had been a mess. Dean eyes Roman, annoyed he brought that up.

Roman though holds Seth and whispers. "you are strong Seth. You survived on your own. This time though you don't have to and even if we are feeling a little off. We will get through this together."

Sasha bursts into the apartment. "HEY you are not on your own completely. You have all of us."

Tamina follows and hums. "the security on this place is amazing. We don't even have to lock the actual doors to the apartments."

Dean huffs. "Knocking would still be nice."

Roman looks up and then he perks when Sasha holds out coffee's to the two alpha's.

Seth huffs at the coffee's that he can't have. "This is torture."

Tamina hands him a hot chocolate. "Pfft we get chocolate."

Seth perks up and takes it. "Thank you Tamina."

Tamina smiles and then flops down in the chair. "So. We're.. a sorry group."

Dean settles back and then looks at her. "eh we're in the cat box."

Sasha paces. "We should have taken over the pack.

Roman shakes his head. "We don't know how many of Dwayne's allies would come against us if we tried. It would have been a losing battle. Also We need to find out about where Taker and Kane are."

Dean nods. "He would never fight alone."

Seth shifts and rubs his stomach since it feels like the baby is now dancing on his stomach and bladder.

Roman looks over and then manages to help Seth lay down over his and Dean's laps on his side. Roman then rubs his stomach and looks at the others.

Tamina looks at them. "How is the little one."

Dean looks confused. "Seth is fine.. "

Tamina sighs.

Seth whispers. "She means the baby. It's moving Tamina.. and dancing on my organs."

Tamina kneels down and touches Seth's tummy. "it can probably sense that things are different for you."

Seth relaxes under her and Roman's touches as the baby calms right down. Seth closes his eyes and nuzzles into Roman's thigh. Roman strokes Seth's hair back and watches Tamina.

Tamina leans back and whispers. "Seth.. when are you getting an ultrasound?"

Seth thinks and then looks at Tamina. "in a couple days."

Tamina grins softly. "I think you are in for a surprise."

Seth looks confused and bites his lip.

Tamina whispers into Seth's ears. "I feel two of them."

Dean's eyes light up and then he rests both hands on Seth's stomach. "Two."

Roman grins. "Both are girls."

Dean shakes his head. "Obviously they are boys.."

Seth watches them and then whispers softly. "twins."

Dean nods and looks down at Seth. "Twins."

Seth whispers. "I can't wait."

Roman perks up. "Lets not know the sex of the babies."

Dean perks and nods. "Yeah."

Seth nods and wiggles more into Roman and Dean.

Dean grins softly and then kisses Roman's cheek. "you just don't want to know that you're wrong."

Seth yawns and then nips at Roman's leg. "the babies will be adored either sex."

Roman nods. "of course. But they will be princess's."

Dean smirks. "the only princess is in our laps right now."

Roman runs his fingers through Seth's hair. "Maybe."

Seth looks up at them.

Dean smiles at him. "puppy. Twins."

Seth whispers. Yup but call me princess again and I'll bite you."


	27. Chapter 27

The doctor looks at the Trio. She was a were doctor and use to things but seeing one nervous alpha poking all the tools in her office was new. Then there's another alpha who was sitting in the chair watching him. Two Alpha's sharing one omega was also new for her. The dark haired alpha kept scolding the other alpha to try and stop him from breaking things. Then there was her patient. The smaller male omega was looking at pictures on her wall. He would randomly reach out and take something from the nervous alpha's hands. The nervous Alpha would glare at him but didn't say anything. Finally the alpha sees her. He moves forward and looks at her obviously scenting her. The omega looks over at him and then moves towards the other alpha.

She smiles softly and offers her hand to the nervous Alpha. "I'm doctor Dallas. Kane asked me to take you on awhile back I'm sorry about the wait."

Dean looks at her and shakes her hand. "I'm Dean and the Thor is Roman."

Roman eyes her. "You're a beta.. what pack?"

Seth stands behind Roman with his one hand gently touching Roman's back. He just watches the Doctor.

Dallas watches them. "New York pack. We have no ties other then I had a friendship with Kane and Taker and through the clinic here. Don't worry. I'm aware that you left your old pack. This is a safe zone created to make sure that Were's get medical treatment that they need. You are safe here and all you're information is safe as well. It's a safe zone and no pack wants a war with the New York pack."

Roman nods and Dean moves to stand close to his mates.

Seth finally speaks up softly. "Can .. we just do this... I drank all that water that your nurse asked for and I really need to pee."

Dallas laughs softly. "Come on lets gets you into the ultrasound room."

Dean helps Seth stand and Roman leads them into the room. After Roman decides it's safe he helps Seth lay on the table. Since leaving the pack the alpha's had been extremely cautious out side of their home. Also Seth's tummy was showing more and more which means Set wasn't going to be able to defend himself. Seth didn't leave the house with out a Alpha or someone to protect him. Roman and Dean did not trust that things where done with Dwayne.

Dallas looks down at Seth as she preps the machine. Roman helps Seth take off his shirt and then lay back on the table. Dallas picks up the gel and squirts some on his stomach.

Seth yelps as the coldness. Dean's eyes narrow and Seth whispers. "Dean.. it was just cold."

Dean nods and watches as the doctor sits down and smiles at Seth.

She speaks calmly. "Ready?"

Seth nods and watches as the doctor moves the wand of the machine around. He looks up when he hears a heart beat.

Dean eyes mist over as he looks at the doctor.

Dallas smiles softly. "That's your baby. And that.." There's another heart beat when she moves again. "That is your second beautiful baby."

Seth wipes at his eyes as he looks at the screen. "wow.."

Roman watches and kisses Seth's temple. "Our babies."

Dean nods and bounces on his heels. "Our babies." He was so excited at this moment.

Roman looks at her.

Dallas smiles softly. "Want to know the sex?"

Roman nods and Dean jumps up and down. "yes."

Seth watches and bites his lip.

She moves the wand and then speaks steady. "There's.. your baby Boy."

Dean grins and looks at Roman.

She then chuckles. "And that is your baby girl."

Seth looks at her. "A boy and a girl?"

Dallas nods and whispers. "Yes a boy and a girl."

Seth smirks at them. "The babies heard you."

Roman beams brightly and then helps Seth wipe off his stomach after she finishes. "They did."

Dean grins and bounces more.

The doctor looks at them. "I think the babies will ready in a few months and very healthy."

Seth smiles brightly as Roman helps him sit up. "A baby girl and baby Boy."

After they get Seth dressed he runs to the bathroom. After get a new script for prenatal meds and then they leave the office. Naomi waits for them and then squeals when she hears the news. She also texts everyone so fast that Dean was even surprised by that. Seth knows that after that the whole Pride knows and that Seth wouldn't have to tell anyone. Seth settles against Dean though in the car and closes his eyes.

He really was having twins. He couldn't wait for them to come into the world.

Roman looks over Seth's head and grins at Dean. "we both win."

Dean nods and then whispers. "We do... I want to have more after this."

Roman nods. "Me too."

Seth groans. "You guys give birth to them then."

Dean laughs. "You haven't even birthed yet."

Seth nods. "lets just see how we do with the twins. I really don't want 5 kids in diapers at once."

Roman thinks. "Though they would all leave the house at once."

Seth sulks. "I don't want them to go yet."

Roman looks confused.

Dean looks up. "Seth.. They're not even born yet. They aren't going anywhere for a long time."

Seth sniffles. "He got me thinking about them leaving. I don't want them to go."

Roman sighs. "hormones."

Dean glares at Roman.


	28. Chapter 28

Seth watches as his mate's get ready to board the plane for the Euro tour. They had already had a fight about and Seth lost. Both of his mate's had to attend the Euro tour this week and Seth wasn't going. They thought it would be too hard on him and the babies. Baron and Finn both agreed to stay with Seth since they weren't going. Finn had debated with Roman and Dean about taking Seth to the vampires again. Finn was worried Dwayne would try something while everyone was gone.

Dean had been opposed but Roman was on the fence. Roman was a little worried as well that something may happen.

Seth looks back when he sees Hunter walking over. Roman stands between them but cocks his head to one side trying to see what was happening.

Hunter looks at him. "I heard what happened. I..." Hunter sighs. "If you need help just ask."

Dean mumbles "So you can get Seth to leave us."

Roman shakes his head. "Seth is an adult.."

Dean mumbles. "Omega's are easily manipulated." Dean moves and stands between Seth and both of them. His back to Seth as he looks over at them.

Hunter looks confused.

Seth mumbles from his seat. "Dean.."

Dean waves Seth off. "Omegas are taught to listen to Alpha's and Seth came from a pack that demanded that. You used it against him."

Seth wiggles trying to get up. The seats deep and where Seth isn't huge, his belly was getting in the way. Dean without thinking turns and holds his hands out to Seth. He pulls Seth up and Seth stumbles into Dean. Dean yelps and he falls back and Hunter is the one to catch them.

Hunter looks at Dean. "I didn't know."

Roman helps Seth stand up and Seth pushes them away.

"You make it sound like I'm stupid." Seth states. "A stupid little omega."

Dean shakes his head. "Seth.." Dean stands up and eyes his mates.

Seth glares at him and then slumps when Roman presses on his mating Mark.

Roman looks at both of them. "it's not that your stupid. Your smarter then both of us. It's a matter of your wolf and biology."

Dean nods and then wraps his arms around Seth.

Seth sighs and slumps a little more against Dean. He knows that his own body is against him and so is his wolf. He also knew he was overly testy because he was losing his Alpha's for two weeks or he would have ignored it. He knew his own biology and wolf would over ride Seth at times and could win an arguement.

Roman looks at the vampire. Hunter sighs and looks at them.

Dean runs his fingers through Seth's hair. "We're .. overly sensitive right now."

Hunter nods. "I know and I honestly just want to make it better. I don't want you guys worried he is in danger or that anything will happen."

Seth peeks up and then looks at Dean.

Dean takes a breath and then speaks softly. "Barron and Finn will stay with him."

Hunter nods. "If though they need something Shawn, John and Randy are all at home."

Roman nods and looks at him. "If they run into trouble, They'll go to your house."

Hunter nods and looks over at Seth. Seth lays his head on Dean's shoulder. Hunter was happy that things worked out. Dean watches as the Vampire leaves and then looks down at Seth.

Seth sighs and whispers. "I know you have to go." He holds though a little tighter to Dean.

Dean nods and whispers softly. "after this we're off house shows and will be back home."

Roman presses close and whispers. "We will be back and then we'll be with you for a few months."

Seth nods and whispers. "Ok."

Dean thinks and then whispers. "when we come back.. we want you naked and ready for us."

Seth shivers and whines softly. His wolf wanting to present now but he cold resist it.

Roman leans down a little and speaks softly. "We'll make our omega happy."

Seth blushes and then lets go when Dean pulls away. Barron walks over and motions to Seth that it's time to go. Seth whines but watches his Alpha's leave before going with Barron.

...

Dwayne looks up when another wolf speaks to him. "they left to Europe for 2 weeks."

Dwayne sits back. He was losing control of the pack and it was showing. Because Roman left and No one knows where Taker and Kane are other then Him.

Dwayne looks at him. "Who is with the omega."

The wolf shrugs. "the Pride leader and rogue wolf from NXT."

Dwayne thinks and then looks at him. "Get ready."


	29. Chapter 29

Since Roman and Dean left, Seth had cleaned the apartment and cleaned everything that he could reach at least twice. He was going through nesting and had these urges to clean and curl up in the blankets from the bed. It was normal for an omega to prep the environment for himself to give birth in safely. Finn sits in the living room watching as whirlwind Seth goes around the apartment. Finn finally reaches out and pulls Seth to sit on the couch. He wraps the blankets around Seth to try and calm him down.

"My sister went through the same things when she was pregnant," Finn states as he watches Seth. "But you need to rest. Curl up in the blankets for a bit. It will actually make you feel a little better to nest in the warm blankets that scent of Dean and Roman." Finn knows that normally Seth's Alpha's would act as the calming factor and keep their omega from over working himself.

Seth shifts not happy about it but curls up more into the blankets. He breaths in the scents and feels a calmness settle in on him. He then speaks softly. "I miss them."

Finn nods. "I know. But they'll be back soon and until then you can't work yourself up so much. You need to control that and calm."

Barron walks in and blinks at the smell of cleaner. It smells like a hospital. He looks over at Seth and Finn. Seth wiggles over and curls against Finn to give the Alpha room on the couch. Finn gently has an arm around Seth.

Barron sits down on Seth's other side and sighs. "Seth..."

Finn holds up his hand and then whispers. "We already talked right?"

Seth nods and Barron lets it go. He might be the leader right now of this rag tag group but it's more because he's home and it's more of a formality. Having him be the leader let him be able to calm the omegas of the group when they're with out their alpha's. Seth closes his eyes as he leans into the warmth of Barron and Finn.

There's a knock at the door and Barron goes to answer it. Seth hums softly and Finn shakes his head as he listens to the song. Letting Seth calm down as he holds the omega.

Seth and Finn jerk up when there's a crash sound. Barron is thrown into the room and Seth lets out a cry. He moves to check on the alpha when he's picked up. There's sounds of fighting but darkness engulfs Seth and he's pulled away. Seth tries to fight free but something sharp jabs him in the neck. A sedative is pumped into his body and he loses consciousness.

* * *

Dean walks backstage after his match and smiles brightly since he won the match easily and the crowd had been crazy for him. He looks at Roman as he walks over to his mate. Roman looks agitated and held his phone to the side. Roman's knuckles where white because he was holding the phone so tightly. Dean cocks his head to one side and looks at him.

Roman snaps. "Seth isn't answering. We left him a clear order to answer when I called.. and he's not."

Dean thinks. "He could be busy or maybe his phone is dead."

Roman growls and looks at his phone. "Seth would never let his phone battery die you know that."

Roman then tries Finn and there's no answer. Worry seeps into Roman and he then tries Barron. There was no answer as well.

Hunter walks over when he sees the alpha's standing to the side. Dean is pacing and growling at everyone and no one. Roman was almost crushing his phone.

Hunter looks at them. "Boys?"

Roman snaps. "Send Randy to check on Seth."

Hunter blinks and looks at Roman. "What.."

Roman tries to calm but Dean surges forward.

Dean grabs Hunter by the arm and there's a look of fear on Dean's face. "Have Randy check on Seth.. no one can reach anyone."

Hunter nods and calls Randy. "Calm down.. Randy will head there with John and Shawn. I'm sure everything is ok."

Roman shakes his head and paces. "Something is wrong."

Hunter nods. "Give them time to check on him."

Roman mumbles. "I swear.. if their phones are dead.. I'm going to spank his ass until he's sorry."

Dean nods. "Then I get a few shots.. He isn't allowed to worry us like this."

Roman nods and bites his lip. His Alpha was screaming at him to go to his omega and he can feel Dean's Alpha as well. If Seth was ok he was following through on the threat because Roman would have to put up with both Alpha's for a week.

Hunter looks at them. "Go eat.. I told him to call you guys when he has Seth."

* * *

Randy arrives with Shawn and John at the Apartment building. He frowns when he sees the door to the building open. Shawn though is the one that runs up the stairs. The apartment is trashed and there is no sign of Seth. Barron and Finn are still out cold on the floor.

Randy growls. "John.. Call Roman and Dean and get them home."

Shawn tries to get the men up.

Randy looks pissed and then he texts Hunter what happened.


	30. Chapter 30

Seth whimpers softly as he wakes up and looks around. He was cold and the bottom of his pants where wet from water or something. Seth looks around and scents the place trying to figure out where he is. It was musty and dark wherever he was. He slowly tries to sit up wanting to figure out what was going on. A large hand touches his shoulder pushing on him to keep him down. Seth in confusion and fear lashes out because he doesn't scent Dean or Roman. He tries to hit at the person but his hands are caught in an iron grip. Seth screams and tries to bite at the person.

Takers voice speaks softly and authoritatively. "Calm down Brat."

Seth looks confused and Taker moves into the stream of light coming from a tiny window.

Seth gasps and then moves getting out of the grip on his shoulder. He wraps his arms around Taker and hugs him. "I thought.." Tears slip down Seth's eyes as he holds onto the older Alpha.

Taker snorts and then pulls Seth away from him. "I'm not dead idiot. Now calm down."

Kane's voice comes from Seth's other side. "It will take more to kill us then Dwayne."

Kane takes Seth into his arms when Seth moves to hug him. Kane holds the smaller man gently and looks him over. He checked for any wounds and then just holds Seth tightly to him. Taker watches and then stands up. He looks at the omegas and then at the window.

They're locked in cellar and Taker isn't certain where. None of the scents are famaliar. Earlier that day when Dwayne showed up with Seth. Taker had tried to kill him thinking he killed Seth at first. But after Dwayne got out and locked the door. Kane had told him that Seth was asleep and sedated most likely. Now the little omega was awake and Taker could scent that the babies where ok. Taker looks at Seth and takes in the scene of the very pregnant omega holding onto his mate.

Taker knew that Roman and Dean where their only chance. His worry was that that both Alpha's would be out for blood and Dwayne was counting on that. He knew he would be out for blood though as well and he couldn't blame them. He just hopes that they could get around what ever trap was set for his boys.

Seth looks at the two males. "What happened?"

Taker snorts. "Dwayne couldn't win the fight so he pulled some dirty crap. We woke up in here after he drugged us."

Seth nods and holds onto Kane tighter. "Dean and Roman will come."

Taker nods. "I know little one. I just hope that they are smart and think with their heads. Not just their Alpha brains."

Seth nods and whispers. "Me too."

Kane runs his fingers through Seth's hair. "we'll be fine."

Taker frowns and looks away. "Keep puppy warm."

* * *

Dean exits the plane along with Roman. Hunter had used the WWE jet to get them all here as fast as he could. Dean had remained fairly calm but under his skin his Alpha was screaming. It wanted blood. It wanted the people that had his omega to scream in pain. Roman was just a dark presence right now and hadn't talked since they boarded the plane. Dean was a little worried that Roman had completely given into his dark side but right now they needed him to. Dean sees Finn and Barron standing by the car.

Dean walks forward and growls out. "What happened?"

Barron mumbles. "They came to the Apartment and jumped us. They drugged Seth before they left with him. There has been no contact since then."

Dean nods. "How many?"

Barron shakes his head. "I'm not sure.. They where wolves though."

Roman growls and then he heads to the car. He was heading to the farm in order to make them pay and get his Omega. Barron tries to grab him. Roman turns and nearly lays Barron out with a right hook.

Barron though ducks and then yells. "They're wanting you to charge into there like an idiot Roman. That isn't going to help Seth or anyone."

Roman glares at him. Roman's eyes are on the verge of going red and going into a blood hunt. Dean grabs Roman and growls at him to keep it together. If Roman went into a Blood hunt he wouldn't stop until he killed who ever took Seth and his children. Roman wouldn't be in control if he went into a blood hunt. Dean growls and Roman seems to be able to crawl back from the edge. Dean nods and then kisses Roman's temple.

Dean looks at Barron. "We're going to the farm."

Barron nods. "And we will all help but running in there like a bat out of hell won't save Seth."

Dean growls. "What is your plan then."

Barron looks at Hunter. Barron was in truth hoping that Hunter had a plan. Hunter was normally the one that had all the plans.

Hunter looks at him. "You need to challenge for leadership. Then you can get Seth back and the pack will have to listen to you."

Barron nods. "You then get a fair fight as well and maybe Dwayne will also tell you what happened to Taker and Kane."

Hunter nods. "While you are fighting Dwayne. We will get Seth free or from where ever he is."

Dean thinks and then shakes his head. "I don't think Dwayne will fight fair."

Roman agrees with Dean. "Dwayne never would have been able to beat Taker. Something else happened."

Hunter nods. "I know.. but it's the best chance you have to beat Dwayne and then also be able to get Seth."

Barron nods. "If you lose, we'll just get you out and you are kicked out of the pack for breaking the challenge rules. Then you are free either way and Seth will be with us."

Roman growls. "Fine."

Dean looks at Roman and then takes a breath. "Roman will be the one to challenge him."


	31. Chapter 31

Roman sends word that he is challenging Dwayne for leadership of the pack through a text. It use to be that you would phone or go there and do some crazy speech. Thankfully packs moved and adapted to tech. He receives a text telling him to meet in the field on the pack property behind the house. It also mentions that Dwayne is ready for him. Everyone loads up into cars to head there. Roman replies to the text that the pack needs to bring Seth to the field. As Seth is the mate to the challenger protocol demands he be there to support his mate.

In Roman and Dean's car.

Dean looks at Roman and cocks his head to one side. He watches his mate and bites his lip. He was nervous about this. He doesn't want Roman to lose and if he wins.. they are the leaders of the pack. Though he has a suspicion that if Taker and Kane are alive then they would just hand the leadership back to them. Roman and him don't want to run the pack. Dean would snap and probably hit people rather then actually deal with issues. Roman would just get stressed and angry and then resort to hiding in their bed with Seth. Dean already knows that Seth would watch people whine and then walk away.

Dean also knows that Roman will protect him and Seth and get them out over himself if he has to. Roman would always choose his mates over his own life.

Dean raises his eyebrow when Roman opens his mouth to speak. Dean though speaks before Roman can. "I'm not leaving you if it goes sideways Roman."

Roman looks at him. "We fight until the end?"

Dean nods. "We kill Dwayne and then take on the pack if we have to. I don't think we will though, since the ones that stayed with him are chickens."

Roman nods and looks at Dean. "if one falls... "

Dean twitches and then growls out. "the other will get Seth out with the babies." He doesn't like this. He knows that Roman will sacrifice himself and he will have to fight hard to keep his mates safe.

Roman nods and then speaks softly. "I.. I love you both Dean."

Dean smiles at him. "I love you too and so does Seth. We will all get out of this and walk away. We will see our babies born and hold them. We'll have the cutest Twins.. EVER."

Roman pulls into the field then speaks softly. "We'll be beating guys and girls off them with sticks you know."

Dean grins brightly. "I know.. it'll be amazing. Imagine their first steps.. stalking them on their first dates. Then their weddings. And that we get to be the protective alpha daddies that scare their dates. This is our future."

Roman looks at him. "Seth will watch them grow up with us. Then we'll also have more."

Dean nods and looks at him. "He will. We all will. I want 10 babies."

Roman nods. "You get to tell Seth this plan.. but I think I want more too... Ready?"

Dean nods and then looks at him. "Ready."

They get out of the car. Everyone else in the pride is looking at them. The Uso's are ready for a fight and Tamina looks ready to kill someone herself. She looks at the boys.

"I want to kill him myself so if you don't. I will." Tamina states.

Naomi nods and crosses her arms. Naomi is angry that they took a pregnant person and she wants blood herself as well. Omegas where normally tight knit and would protect pregnant omega viciously at times.

They all group and head to the field. Dean growls when he sees the group. His eyes though go wide when they step into the centre. Seth is standing there but with Kane and Taker. Kane had Seth wrapped up his arms protectively. He was keeping any of the other wolves away from the omega. Roman looked over at them and raised his eyebrow. If Dwayne really won against them then why were the rest of the pack still scared of Kane and Taker. The pack was giving all three of them a wild berth and didn't so much as look at them.

Roman looks over at Dwayne. "You didn't beat them did you?"

Dwayne looks at him. "Oh I beat them.."

Roman shakes his head. "Then why is the pack scared of them? If you beat them they wouldn't be scared of them."

Dwayne growls. "Lets just get on with this. If you lose.. Seth stays with the pack and you leave."

Roman snarls. "Seth leaves with us.. "

Dwayne walks over and grabs Seth away from Kane. Kane snarls but three other wolves hold him back. Taker just looks calm right now and isn't moving a muscle. Tamina knows there's a plan in Taker's mind and watches closely. Dwayne shoves Seth to his knees and then looks at Roman.

"He stays.. the babies are the packs. After he gives birth you can have the whore." Dwayne states.

Dean growls and looks at them. They are not taking his children. He will personally kill each of them that thought they would take his children.

Roman snaps. "So you are losing control of the pack so you will kidnap children in order to keep control."

Dwayne shrugs. "Just claiming what belongs to the pack. Besides they are not... "

Seth wraps his arms around his stomach and shakes his head. "No.."

Roman scents the fear from Seth and then looks at Dwayne.

Taker is the one that speaks softly and evenly. "Roman.."

Roman looks at his mentor and the one he still considers his pack leader.

Taker looks at him and then nods. "Blood hunt."

Kane looks over at him and then Taker. His eyes are showing his concern.

Seth looks up and whispers, "No."

Dwayne back hands Seth and Seth falls to the ground. That's all it takes.

Roman's eyes bleed red as he looks over at Dwayne. He would be killing Dwayne tonight if it killed him. Dean snarls and steps forward with his mate.


	32. Chapter 32

Seth closes his eyes as he hears Roman crash into Dwayne. The sound of claws and flesh ripping fill his ears. He shakes as he feels large but gentle hands pull him to stand up. He looks up and then wraps his arms around Hunter. Hunter holds him and leads him towards the rest of the group. Hunter wanted Seth far from Dwayne's pack. Hunter didn't know that right now the pack wouldn't start another fight. Hunter gently puts Seth in Kane's arms when he notices the look Kane gives him. Tamina looks up and Kane walks over to her with Seth. Hunter watches and Randy glares at the scene from where he stands.

Randy would ripe the wolves apart if he needs to get Dean and Seth out. Roman had already made him promise to get Seth and Dean out of the farm. Randy was Roman's back up plan to keep his mate's safe.

Seth looks up and bites his lip. He sees Dwayne and Roman are beginning to shift as they fight. They where both going into half wolf and half human forms. It was like a thing of nightmares or horror movies. Both had large sharp claws instead of fingers. Roman's eyes though where blood red. Roman was in the midst of a blood hunt. He had ripped Dwayne's shoulder open but Dwayne had already opened up Roman's thigh with his claw. Roman growls and lunges at Dwayne, this time though his jaw locks around Dwayne's arm and he pulls him down to the ground.

Dean growls at the rest of the pack who back away from the fight. Dean wasn't taking any chances that they would follow the rules after obviously they let Dwayne get away with breaking the rules.

Roman pins Dwayne to the ground but Dwayne digs his hand into the cut on Roman's thigh. Dwayne was trying to make sure that Roman doesn't ripe his arm off.

Seth bites his lip hard. "No.. No.. "

Roman groans in pain through his locked jaws.

Dwayne growls out as Roman lets go of his arm from the pain. Dwayne growls softly and moves to strike at Roman's head.

Seth whines. "Roman."

Dean growls out. "Don't you dare lose, Roman."

Roman snarls and catches Dwayne's hand on it's downward strike. Roman's other hand lashes out and his claw catches the flesh of Dwayne's throat. It doesn't ripe though but it causes a bad gash.

Seth turns his head away.

Mark though stops the fight. "It's over.. Dwayne you lost."

Dean growls out. "Let him kill him."

Mark looks at Dean with a firm look. A look that states that Dean needs to back down.

Roman throws Dwayne to the side and shifts changing back to his human form. Seth runs over and checks over Roman trying to make sure his mate was ok. His fingers trace over the healing cut. Dean glares at Mark but walks over to Roman. Seth's Omega helps Roman shift back away from the blood hunt. Seth's omega keeps repeating that it and the babies are safe. Dean walks over and yelps as he's pulled in by Seth and close to Roman. Dean grabs both of them and scents them though.

Mark speaks evenly and firmly. "As Dwayne didn't actually challenge me or fight me. Roman though.."

Roman growls softly. "I just.. Enforced pack law."

Dean nods. "We don't want to lead anything."

Randy looks at them. "That means that Mark is still lead right?"

Dean nods. "Yeah.. he can go back to being the boss man and all that work."

Seth kneels down and keeps watch over Roman's leg. He just doesn't care right now. His mate was hurt and they where here. Roman though gently pulls him close and scents into Seth's hair.

Roman's fingers gently settle on Seth's bump and Seth speaks softly. "They're ok."

Roman nods and then looks up at Mark.

Mark looks at Dwayne and then shakes his head. "As the Alpha of this pack.. I exile you. Get off our land and away from our home. If you come near a member of the pack, we will consider you rogue and you will be killed."

Dean firmly nods and crosses his arms. He glares towards Dwayne as Dwayne gets up slowly to leave.

Seth curls against Roman and Roman growls softly. Roman didn't want Dwayne even looking at Seth.

Hunter looks at his vampires and motions them to leave.

Mark though speaks up. "Hunter.. can .. can we talk?"

Dean leans against Roman and whispers. "lets .. get you some where safe to heal."


	33. Chapter 33

Seth lays against Roman's side and Dean lays curled against Roman's other side. Dean's arm is across Roman's waist but Dean has a firm grip on Seth's wrist. It was to the point where Seth's fingers were tingly from the lack of circulation but no one was saying anything. Seth closes his eyes and hides in Roman's chest. Roman's leg is bandaged as it heals and his hand rests on the bump quietly. None of them had spoken after all of that. They just retreated and went to a safe place, the apartment in the pride building.

When they walked in Seth just started to shake. After everything that happened he just wanted to be safe. Dean got both mates to the bedroom and curled them up on the bed. After that, they just didn't move. Seth finally moves his face. He peeks at Roman who has his eyes closed. Then he looks at Dean. Dean is holding tightly to his wrist still and has his face pressed into Roman's shoulder. Neither of them will be moving anytime soon. Dean was just seeking comfort in his mate's presence. Roman because he was tired because his body is putting everything towards him healing. Seth finally shifts and goes to move.

Dean's sharp snarl and Roman's growl though stop him. He whimpers out. "Romie you need food."

Roman growls though and pulls Seth back down. "Need both of you more."

Dean nods and pulls Seth's wrist back towards himself. Roman's arm moves and wraps around Seth's waist. Seth nuzzles close and whispers. "You should eat.."

Roman growls softly and the argument is lost. Dean nods and then settles back down.

Seth whispers. "It's over right?"

Roman nods and doesn't open his eyes as he speaks. "yes."

Dean mumbles. "Roman almost killed him. He would be stupid to come back or show his face anywhere near us."

Roman nods and then shifts a little to get more comfortable. Seth looks down and gently checks Roman's leg. He though only has one hand and can do little more than look. He then is pulled back to rest against Roman's chest.

Dean then speaks softly. "We thought.. we may have lost you. Then.. we.."

Seth looks at them. "we won, Roman beat him and Taker and Kane are back."

Roman nods and wraps his arms around his boys. "I thought.. .."

Dean frowns. "You thought you would die. You jerk.. You thought you would die."

Roman nods and then speaks softly. "yeah.."

Seth growls and presses more into Roman. "No.. I'd kill him first."

Dean nods and kisses Seth's wrist. "You and Me both. Screw the rules Dwayne never follows them."

Seth nuzzles close and whispers. "I just want this completely over."

Roman mumbles. "It is. He's gone."

Seth nods and then offs. Both Alpha's raise their head and look at him with worry.

Seth mumbles. "They kicked together..."

Dean smirks. "They're saying lay down and shut up."

Seth glares at Dean but cuddles tighter to Roman. "You're lucky I love you."

Dean smirks and then lays down. "Shh."

Roman nods and keeps his eyes closed. He wasn't paying any attention and finally drifts off to sleep.

* * *

Taker looks over a Hunter in the pack house and takes a breath. He speaks evenly and is obviously trying to be diplomatic. "You manipulated Puppy and hurt my pack members.. but you .. did help Roman and Dean. Hell, you and the Trio saved the pack."

Hunter nods and looks at him. He does not want to show any weakness to the pack because he isn't certain where he stands with them. He chooses his words carefully. "I have apologized to Seth a few times over that. Also.. don't mistake my actions, Taker. I did that for him and to make up for hurting your pack."

Taker looks at him and then nods. "I know.. I'm seeking a truce.. a pact if you will."

Hunter raises his eyebrows. "Really..."

Taker looks at him. "I won't lie or cover up the truth. I think I need, to be honest with you and prove to you that I am serious. We lost a lot when we kicked Dwayne out. I also don't trust him or someone to strike while we are weak. I'm not even certain that the trio and the Pride will come back."

Hunter nods and then looks over at him. "They recognize you as their leader and .. Yes. I want this pact. I want peace."

Taker nods and holds out his hand.

Hunter shakes it and then grins. "Who would have guessed One puppy started this."

Taker snorts. "Don't feed his ego and tell him that."


	34. Chapter 34

This is super short but it is an update because I need to put everything on hiatus. I'm moving and I just have no time. I'll be back at the beginning of May with something. After my cable is hooked up. Thank you everyone.

* * *

Seth wakes with a start. He looks around notices that both Alpha's are still snoring away. He winces though when the babies both kick hard at his stomach. He covers his mouth so he can let out a little sound as they kick again. Seth moves slowly and manages to wiggle out of bed. He's noticing that his stomach is making it harder to move now. He heads over to shower and then goes to the kitchen.

He looks down and speaks softly to his stomach. "I know your hungry but beating me up doesn't make the food come faster."

The babies seem to calm at that and Seth looks around in the fridge. He picks up the eggs and then eyes the bacon. He is craving meat and anything with protein since he got back. He caves and pulls out the bacon and along with some sausages. He starts them cooking and waits. He can almost time it perfectly as the smell starts to radiate through the apartment. He hears movement from the bed room.

He yawns and keeps cooking until arms wrap around him and pick him off his feet. He lets out a squeal but then cuddles back into the warm chest when the scent alerts him to who is behind him.

Dean growls softly. "You left the bed."

Seth shrugs. "Starving.. and I know Roman is hungry. Healing takes a lot out of you."

Dean growls and then puts Seth down. "Fine." He looks at the food. "Someone is getting protein crazy." He holds Seth's stomach from behind.

Seth nods and whimpers. "Yeah.. the babies are demanding to eat."

Dean nods and looks at Seth. "I heard that Omegas later on.. Crave a lot of red meat."

Seth huffs. "that seems.. annoying. I'll gain.. all this weight and.. "

Dean rubs Seth's tummy. "Shh.. you'll lose it all in no time. Plus remember you are carrying and eating for 3. Don't starve yourself or anything."

Seth nods and cuddles close. "Thank you, baby."

They both look up when they hear growling and muttering as Roman limps down the stairs. Roman goes straight to the stove and pulls off a smoking pan. He throws it in the sink with some water and then looks at his two mates. Seth looks at least Sheepish though you know he's not sorry and Dean just looks.. annoyed. Roman had interrupted cuddle time and worst of all didn't join them. Dean then reaches out and pulls Roman close. Seth takes a hold of Roman's arm and nuzzles close.

Dean mumbles. "you're stuck now. You interrupted cuddle time and didn't join in."

Roman mutters. "You tried to burn down the building."

Seth mumbles. "Oops.. cuddle time, though."

Roman sighs dramatically and then looks over them both. He then holds them tightly and when he knows they're both safe.

Dean smirks softly. "though we might have to order in."

Roman nods and then whispers. "Maybe... Yeah, actually we will. You're not allowed near the stove again."

Seth mumbles. "fine.. but make it waffles and chicken.. and extra bacon."

Roman pauses and then snickers. "You are in the crave meat stage."

Seth nods and then whispers. "Make your's extra eggs and bacon too.. you need some."

Dean mumbles. "I don't need it.. but extra bacon is always happening."


	35. Chapter 35

Week's later, the Trio had moved back into the pack house. At first, Dean and Roman weren't completely sure they wanted to after everything. Then as Seth got even bigger they knew that Seth needed support and help when they are on the road and Taker and Kane are able to do that. Barron, Charlotte and Finn went with the pack as well. Finn was almost completely attached to Sasha and appeared to be interested in mating her. Charlotte and Barron decided to come with them as Barron still felt responsible since he was suppose to protect Seth but couldn't.

Seth waddles down the stairs, holding onto the banister tightly. He had grown a lot in the past month with twins. Nothing had helped with the waddling he was forced to do and it annoyed him. Then comes the stairs that are sometimes downright impossible. He found though if he clings to the banister and takes it slow they were manageable when the twin's weren't kicking or making a fuss.

Dean looks up and moves to the stairs. "Seth.."

Seth looks at him as he takes the stairs slow. "what?"

Dean frowns and then takes a hold of Seth's hips when he comes in range and helps him down the stairs. "You could have asked for help."

Seth shakes his head. "I'm ok. I think they're sleeping."

Dean glares at him but then wraps his arm around Seth's waist. He knew he would lose the fight. Seth cuddles and waddles along with Dean. Both of his Alpha's had to go back to work this week until closer to the due date. Dean was the first one that was getting time off then Roman later since he would be the champion by then. Dean helps him sit on the couch. Normally Seth didn't sit there since he couldn't get up from the couch anymore without help. Dean was there though to help him up. Dean curls against Seth's side and holds him tightly.

Dean smiles softly and runs his hand over Seth's large belly. "Hey babies."

Seth smiles softly. "They are wiggling now. I think they're happy you're home."

Dean nods and whispers. "I'm off soon until they come."

Seth nods and holds tighter to Dean. "I know I think Roman is going to be jealous."

Roman rumbles from behind them. "That he puts up with you.. Nah."

Seth glares but then reaches for his other Alpha. "sure, We will be hearing your whining even more so when you have to leave and Dean gets to stay at home."

Roman sits behind Seth and lays his head on Seth's shoulder. "Brat."

Seth nods and settles happily. "I feel.. like a whale."

Roman nods and whispers. "You're carrying Twins.. you will get big."

Seth nods and whispers. "I know." He shifts to move a bit and then sighs.

Dean smiles softly. "Dwayne is gone.. lets just.. Enjoy this time."

Seth nods and whispers. "I'm envious of you guys. You get to cuddle and know the babies love you. I get them kicking me and beating me up from the inside."

Dean chuckles. "and to think, there are 9 more pregnancies to go."

Seth gasps. "wait.. what.. No.. nonononononono."

Roman smirks and then wraps his arms tightly around Seth and rubs Seth's tummy. "You will be begging for a knot soon. Then what uh?"

Seth mumbles. "I'll make you wear a condom."

Roman laughs softly and then rubs Seth's covered crotch. "Oh.. you don't want to feel the heat from the knot as it makes you moan. Then have Dean make you squeal as he takes you after. Your over sensitive hole being fucked by him as he makes you whine in need."

Seth squirms and then huffs. "I don't want to do this 9 more times.."

Roman smiles and kisses Seth's temple. "Oh Baby don't worry. We know you have no self-control so we won't take you until you're ready."

Dean nods. "We'll worry about the rest after the babies are out and running us ragged."

Seth nods and then looks up at Dean. Dean smiles warmly at him.

Seth then speaks softly. "I'm lucky you.. took me back."

Roman shakes his head. "Don't think like that. This has been a horrible month. Let's just keep moving forward and getting ready for 2 more brats to enter our lives and cause trouble."

Dean nods. "Exactly."

Roman smirks. "I already know they're just like you and Dean. They demand attention and cuddles already."

Dean snorts. "you are just as much about the cuddles."

Roman shrugs. "maybe."

Dean shakes his head and then looks around the house. "I can't wait.."

Seth shifts and then lay's his head on Dean's shoulder. "They'll come soon enough."

Dean nods and then smiles softly. "Love you guys."

Roman chuckles. "Love you guys too."

Seth yawns and keeps the warmth close. "I love you guys."

* * *

A/N I think I'm going to leave this story here. sorry if it feels abrupt but with the move and starting a new job. I need this off my plate right now. Also with everything resolved it feels like the right time to let it go.

Thank you everyone for reading.


	36. Chapter 36

A/N Yes I know someone copy and pasted this story and just changed a name.

To Balorgirl07.. Come up with your own idea's and write your own shit. Don't steal my writing. And my title.

Sorry to everyone that thought there might be an update. This person pissed me off.


End file.
